The Sorceress and the Prince, Book: 1
by Sashiria
Summary: A Lord of the rings fanfiction, of a young girl who is more then she appears to be and catches the eye of a woodland prince, and no not Thranduil, but as they grow, the shadows over middle earth threaten their love and tragedy strikes!
1. Chapter 1: The Path

Deep in Greenwood, an Elfling prince that looked to be 17-19 in appearance walked the forest with his closest friend, Arieal. This Elfling was the young prince and heir to Greenwood,Thranduil, son of Oropher king of the woodland realm.

"The forest is beautiful this spring," Arieal spoke in a soft sweet voice that would calm even the hardest of hearts, her golden hair flowing down her back. She wore a flowing white silky dress with pearls and beads woven in the hems, her silver eyes bright with life and wisdom, set on a pale youthful face. She tread the forest barefoot.

"Yes, it is, the leaves are full of color and the trees sing joyous songs," Thranduil commented in a deep smooth voice. He to had long golden hair. It was straight and hung perfectly framing his sharp handsome face, a diamond circlet adorned his head. His eyes were a piercing grey-blue. He wore a simple silver robe with designs encrusted in the material, unlike his companion he wore knee-high boots.

They always went for a morning walk together, always treading the same path.

Arieal stopped suddenly, "Thranduil, do you see that?" she inquired, gesturing further down their path.

Thranduil followed her gaze and noticed a new path that had not been there during any of the other mornings they had traveled here, "Yes I do, it seems like the trees have moved... do you hear that?" he responded looking up at the towering trees above them, "the trees here, they do not sing, they worry... Arieal something is amiss... We should return and tell the king. Come." He said turning back towards where they had come from, but Arieal did not follow, she was looking at the new path, her brows furrowed in concentration.

Thranduil looked back at her, "Arieal, come we must tell my Ada of our discovery."

"Thranduil I hear someone through that path, listen," she whispered, looking him in the eyes. They both listened in silence, then they both heard it. A cough, several weak coughs but they were there, "Thranduil that sounds like a child! We cannot leave without helping them." Arieal immediately walked quickly but gracefully toward the path only to be stopped by Thranduil grabbing her arm.

"Hold Arieal, it could be a trap" he warned.

"And if it is not, then we would leave a child in the forest alone, they could be lost, or injured, come Thranduil, we must investigate."

Thranduil sighed and looked to the new path where the coughs were heard and then back to Arieal, a small smile graced his lips as he sighed. She could always convince him to do as she pleased, he could not tell her no easily.

"Alright Arieal, we will investigate."

She smiled, a beautiful smile that enhanced her already stunning face before continuing to the new path, Thranduil close behind.

They followed the path, the trees grew not weary the further they went making the elves uneasy. Soon they reached a small clearing, and after a quick glance around Arieal saw what had made the noise, as did Thranduil, "it is a child, Thranduil we must help them!" she exclaimed rushing forward. Kneeling next to a child lying curled up, she rolled the child onto their back. It was a little girl, appearing 7 or 8 at the most. She had long light brown hair with golden highlights. Her ears were pointed much like an elf, but her aura did not feel quite like an elf. Arieal placed a soft hand on the girl's forehead and retracted it, "she is burning with fever, and yet her hands are freezing."

Thranduil knelt on the opposite side of the girl and examined her closely, "look at her other arm, it must be broken," he observed the awkward angle in which her forearm was, his eyes softening as he studied the girl's face. He shared a fondness all elves had for children, and seeing this one injured and weak tore at his heart as it did Arieal, "We must get her to the healers."

"I don't think it would be wise to move her, we do not know what other injuries she may have, we must bring the healers here, go, I will stay with her."

Thranduil looked up at that, his eyes wide, "I cannot leave you here alone,"

Arieal chuckled lightly at that, "Thranduil I can care for myself and a sick child, no go quickly, you are faster than I."

Thranduil let out a slightly frustrated sigh before standing, "I will return shortly," and with that, he turned and began running with grace back through the forest. He covered ground quickly and was only a few minutes before the kingdom came into view. He stopped before the first guard he saw outside the gate leading into the kingdom. The guard bowed in respect to the elven prince.

"Go and alert my father that Arieal and I have found an injured child in the woods, and bring him down the path, their is a new path leading to her," he ordered before running to retrieve a couple of healers.

Thranduil quickly lead the healers to where they had found the child, they crossed paths with the guard who was leading none other than the king of the woodland realm himself.

Oropher shared many of the same characteristics as his son, having the same golden hair, fair skin, and silver-grey eyes, he wore golden robes with a solid red cloak over his shoulder that billowed out around him as he walked. His crown was of spring flowers and berries, matching the season.

Oropher turned at the sound of approaching footsteps, his steely gaze finding his son, "Ion, show us this child," he ordered.

Thranduil bowed his head and quickly ran ahead of the small group, the others following close behind, he only prayed they were not to late.

 **(Thank you Earthdragon for the review, I hope this makes a bit more sense, though it is explained as to why they did not want to risk moving her as Arieal states, that they know not what other injuries she has. But I hope that what Thranduil does now makes a little more sense)**


	2. Chapter 2: Awaken

A moan filled the healing halls, and two little eyes slowly blinked open, revealing soft bright green eyes with gold flakes. She seemed confused as her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight flooding the room. She looked around the room and noticed that she was not in the forest she passed out in, but in a soft warm bed, there were many beds in this room, but they were all empty. The next thing she noticed was her right arm. It was in a sling, carefully bandaged and secured against her chest. The pain that she had felt before was almost non-existent, though her head was still fog filled. She tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness overcame her and she laid back against the soft pillows.

"You are finally awake child," a deep voice cut through the silence. She slowly turned her head toward the voice, blinking slowly to try and clear her head. She saw a tall slender male elf, wearing deep blue robes with silver designs, much like the night sky. She noted his deep silver-grey eyes and silver hair. Her eyes fell upon the crown of leaves and flowers that adorned his head, "You gave us quite a scare," his words brought her attention to his handsome strong face, which a soft smile appeared when their eyes met.

She finally found the strength to speak, "Forgive me sir, but I know not where I am nor how I came here," her voice held the same youth her appearance gave but in the tone was a wisdom and intelligence that betrayed she was not as she appeared to be.

Oropher gracefully sat in the elaborate chair next to her bed.

"My dear, you are in the woodland realm, also known as Greenwood, and I am its king, Oropher," he watched her closely to see how this information affected her. Her eyes widened only slightly with remembrance, so he pressed on, leaning forward ever so slightly, resting his arms on the arms of the chair, "tell me, what are you called?"

"Luriel," she answered, though her tone was that of respect, her eyes looked at him as almost an equal. Oropher could not tell if it was because she was a child or something else, but he did not voice his concerns, not yet at least.

"Luriel, a beautiful name," Oropher commented, leaning back into his chair, he tilted his head slightly, "tell me Luriel, do you remember anything on how you came to my forest?"

She looked down, "I got lost," was all she said.

He could tell she was still stressed from the trauma that she had experience, so he sighed quietly and slowly stood, "I will not press you for answers until you are well enough to talk, rest, you are safe here." he then turned, his robed fanning out as he did, and left the room. She relaxed a little and stared up at the ceiling, a million thoughts running through her mind. Quiet footsteps echoed in the quiet. Luriel slowly turned her head towards the door and saw a young female elf peek her head in. She too had long wavy golden hair and had silver eyes, but her eyes were much kinder and softer than Oropher's authoritative gaze. When her eyes found Luriel she smiled and walked in. She wore a grass green dress, with designs of leaves sown along the hem. Her hair was pulled back into a half ponytail which was braided, flowers woven in the braid.

"You have awaken, excellent, we feared you would not," she said, her voice soft like a summer breeze.

Luriel mumbled, "so I've heard."

"My name is Arieal, what is yours?," Arieal asked as if she did not hear Luriel.

"Luriel," she answered

"Luriel, I like it," Arieal said, looking behind her towards the door, "Thranduil, come she has awoken at last!" she called.

Luriel sighed, pulling the blanket in her lap higher, she was uncomfortable being the center of attention.

At her call, another silver-haired elf came through the door. He looked like a younger version of the king to Luriel, but he wore a light blue robe with no designs. A silver diamond circlet lay on his head.

"How are you feeling little one?" he inquired in a rich voice.

"A lot better then I had, though how long have I been asleep, you are all acting as if you thought me dead?" Luriel inquired.

Arieal and Thranduil looked at each other before turning back to her.

"You were asleep for more than a week, you were so ill when we found you we feared you would not last more than a day or two."

Luriel's eyes widened in shock, "A week!" she looked away, "My mother will be so worried!" she cried in despair.

The elves looked at each other, each mirroring the others concern.

Arieal turned back to Luriel, "do not fear Luriel, once you are well, we will help you find your mother."

Luriel calmed at those words but jumped a little at a pounding bang as the door was swung open suddenly and an even younger male elf ran in. He looked to be about the same age as Luriel, but like her looks were deceiving.

Thranduil appeared angered by the young elf's behavior, while Arieal looked amused.

"Thordir!" Thranduil barked in elvish causing the little elf to skid to a halt just a few feet from Luriel's bed, " _you do not barge into a room like that, I told you to wait outside_!"

Luriel tilted her head in confusion, not understanding what they were saying.

Thordir sheepishly bowed his head and replied, " _I wanted to make sure the girl was alright, she looked really sick when the healers carried her in here_ ," he looked up at Luriel and froze when their eyes met. A small smile appeared on his face, Luriel couldn't help but smile too, knowing the little Elfling was being scolded for his behavior, and that amused her.

"Hello, my name is Luriel, I am guessing your name is Throdir?"

He giggled a little and nodded. Thranduil sighed in defeat as Throdir walked up to Luriel, and she continued to smile as they talked about the little things, like the birds outside singing or the flowers that

Bloomed around them.

Arieal smiled and grabbed Thranduil's harm and began pulling him out of the room, she whispered in elvish, " _come let us leave your brother, he seems to make her happy,_ "

Thranduil looked back at the two little ones and smiled as they slowly closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Friendship Blooms

Days went by, and Luriel continued to improve, growing strong enough to get out of bed and wonder. Thordir rarely let a day go by without visiting her, determined to keep her company whilst she recovered. This did not go unnoticed but his father, nor his elder brother.

Thordir would take Luriel on a tour of sorts throughout the kingdom, teaching her elvish as they walked so she could better understand those around her.

After a week, Oropher thought Luriel strong enough to converse with, so he summoned her to the throne room. Today he wore long silky silver robes and his crown. Luriel had been given a deep red velvet dress to wear, it had been adjusted to fit her broken arm which still rested in its sling. Her hair was pulled back into a braid. She tentatively entered the throne room, still nervous around the king. She stopped in front of his throne and bowed respectively.

"You summoned me sire?" she asked in a hushed tone.

Oropher smiled gently and leaned forward ever so slightly, "There is no need to be tense my dear, I simply have some questions to ask of you."

Those words did not comfort her as she avoided eye contact and stared at her feet.

Oropher did not press her to relax, instead continued to his questions.

"I know so little about you Luriel, and I simply wish to know where you come from and who, or more specifically what you are. You appear as an Elfling yet you radiate something completely different, why is that?" Oropher leaned back, resting his hands in front of him, his fingertips touching. He waited patiently for her to answer.

"I come from the mountains to the north of your forest," Luriel began only for Oropher interrupted her.

"You are from the mountains to the North? Is that not where the Skin Changers dwell?" he inquired.

Startled by his interruption she looked up at him briefly but turned away at the arrival of Thranduil, Arieal, and Thordir, who had also been summoned to hear her explanation.

"Is it not?" Oropher pressed.

Luriel looked back to Oropher and nodded, "It is, your highness, my mother leads them."

Oropher suddenly understood why Luriel always looked at him not as a king, but almost as an equal, she was an heir, and therefore held a royal title.

"You are the daughter of Thalia?" Thranduil injected into the conversation.

Luriel turned to him, "Yes I am."

"But she had no children," Thranduil argued now speaking to his father, "When you sent me there not two moons ago she had no children."

Oropher narrowed his eyes and looked down and Luriel, he slowly stood and walked down from his throne to Luriel, who avoided looking at him, which he now understood why she was so nervous discussing this with him, "Unless she did not want you to know about her child," Oropher said with a glance to Thranduil.

Luriel slowly looked up at him, "She did not want anyone to know I existed because of who my father was."

Oropher slowly knelt down in front of her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "and why would that be child?"

"Because then people would be terrified of what I can or could do, many fear power that they themselves cannot control." Luriel looked Oropher directly in his ice grey eyes. He fought back a shiver from the intensity of her gaze, "my father was one of the fabled blue wizards that traveled north, never to be seen again."

Oropher removed his hand slowly, and his eyes widened slightly. The other elves looked at each other in shock, Luriel looked down, "I've inherited his powers and they enhanced the powers my mother passed to me.."

Oropher searched her face, "How _did_ you end up in my forest?" he questioned.

At this Luriel seemed slightly embarrassed, "I was attempting to prove my mother wrong, she said I was not strong enough to fly very far, and I proved her wrong, but then I got caught in a storm that threw me into your forest, I do not remember anything until I awoke here."

Oropher stood, a smile on his face, "what child does not want to prove themselves," he looked to his own sons at that sentence before looking back down at her.

Luriel appeared confused, she looked up at him, "do you not fear what I can do?"

Oropher actually laughed at that, it was a bark of a laugh that did not last long, "Oh child, you have given me no reason to, you have been kind and respectful whilst you have been here, I sense no evil intent from you, so why should I fear you?"

Luriel's eyes grew dark with sadness, "Because everyone home is..."

"No one here fears you, and you are welcome here whenever you please," Oropher whispered raising her head up with his hand under her chin. At this she smiled, a true genuine smile.

"Thank you King Oropher, thank you," she said happily.

"You are very welcome, you are all dismissed," he turned towards his throne and ascended up it.

Still smiling she turned to the other elves, and ran over, "Did you hear that?" Luriel laughed, reminding everyone there she was still young, "I can return again!"

They all smiled, Thordir seemed the most excited since there was no one his age, speaking of which he had a question he'd been itching to ask her as they left the throne room together.

"Luriel?"

"Yes Mellon?(friend)" she asked using some elvish he had taught her, which made him smile.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"You mean physically or more like mortal years?" she asked.

Her using the word mortal as she had given him hope, "mortal," he responded.

"I believe I am around 60 or 70, I stopped keeping track."

"Why?" he inquired.

"That was how I learned I was different, all other skin-changers grew up more like how men did, but I have not grown physically, but I have mentally. I think I got that from my father."

"Oh, that is a lot like how elves grow up, I'm only 67 in mortal years."

Luriel laughed, " _Only_ 67, you make that sound like being a newborn babe."

He smiled, "Well, we elves _are_ immortal, so being so young compared to all other elves is a lot like being a newborn."

"How old is your brother Thranduil?" she asked after she had stopped laughing, a smile still on her face.

"I am a couple thousand years old," a deep voice came from behind them causing them to spin around. Thranduil was standing behind them smiling at the sight of their surprised faces, "Tell me Thordir, why did you bring up age?"

"Oh, no reason muindor (brother)," Thordir said calmly though a bit of coloring appeared on his cheeks causing Thranduil to smirk, knowing why he had, but he was kind and did not press, he turned to Luriel, "I have come to tell you that the healers have deemed you ready for travel, so when you are ready we will return you home."

Luriel nodded, "Good, my mother must be riddled with worry, I will be ready to leave tomorrow," she stated.

Thranduil nodded, "I will go and prepare an escort for you, I hope to see you again." He then turned and left.

Luriel turned back to find Thordir a little crestfallen, she tilted her head, "What is wrong Thordir?"

"Do you have to leave so soon?" he asked looking up at her.

She smiled and pulled him in half a hug since she only had one arm in which he gently returned, "Of course I will, I would not leave my new mellon without returning again," she then moved away, "now come, we still have till tomorrow," and with that she ran off leaving Thordir to catch up to her. They did not see Oropher watching from behind them in the shadows, a smile on his face.

 **Thank you to those that have been following this story, I apologize it has taken so long to get more chapters done. I actually have this story completed and will be posting the rest today, feel free to leave comments on what you think so far. I have plans for a second book and a third and fourth, so keep an I out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Grown

Years melted into decades, and soon a century had passed since that fateful day in the forest. Luriel came to Greenwood many times, bringing their kingdoms closer together. It was late in the afternoon. Thordir sat on the window sill of his room, reading a book. His room was rather simple yet elegant. He had grown into a strong handsome young elf, wearing a simple green tunic and brown knee-high boots. He was immersed in his story as he turned the page. Suddenly a small blue bird flew in and landed on the windowsill at his feet. It chirped loudly to get the Prince's attention. He slowly looked up from his book to the bird, and almost sighed, but smiled all the same.

"You know it is rude to interrupt someone whilst they are reading," he said closing the book and moving forward slightly so one leg hung over the side of the windowsill. He rested his arms on his knee. The bird chirped once more and suddenly dived out of the window and towards the royal gardens. Thordir chuckled and set the book down before hopping off the window and running out of his room. He nearly crashed into Thranduil.

"Where are you going in such a rush muindor?" he inquired as Thordir continued running.

"Luriel is back, she's in the gardens!" Thordir called back.

Thranduil smiled and decided to follow him, but at a much slower pace.

It was not long until Thordir reached the gardens, and there in the center of the garden sitting on a bench was a full grown Luriel. She had blossomed into a thing of beauty. Her cheeks rosy with warmth, her brown and blond hair now long, past her shoulders, fanning on her back. She wore a circlet woven from branches of a sapling, small white flowers on it. She had a well-defined body, muscular yet soft enough to appear beautiful, she had a slight glow when in the sun. Today a long silky deep green dress graced her hourglass form, layered with a see-through woven design, she wore no shoes. She smiled as Thordir slowed to a walk. Standing the two longtime friends embraced.

"I hope I did not interrupt too good of a book," she chuckled.

He smiled, "I have read it twice already, so I am not missing too much. Tell me how is your mother?"

"She is well, still disapproves my visits here, but she cannot stop me."

"That is good, as we would miss your joyous spirit in these halls," came a familiar voice.

"Greetings Thranduil," Luriel turned towards the elder prince.

"I assume your travels were well?" he inquired walking up to Luriel, a smile on his face, he inclined his head as a respectful elvish sign of affection to a friend.

"Very, thank you," she responded in kind.

"Come, you must hunger after such a long journey," Thranduil suggested placing a hand on her shoulder, "Arieal will be pleased to see you again," he added.

"I could take a morsel of food right now," Luriel said following the brothers.

They soon reached the kitchens, there were a few brown haired silvian elves preparing meals.

"Landul," Thranduil called out. A tall male elf came over, wearing a simple deep violet tunic.

"Yes Prince Thranduil?" he inquired with a bow.

"Can you prepare a meal, Luriel has come and hungers?" Thranduil asked.

"Of course, your highness," Landul said with a bow, moving off to prepare a meal.

"Luriel?!" a soft voice called from behind them.

Luriel turned with a grin, seeing Arieal walking up to them. The two embraced, "Hello mellon," she said as they moved apart.

They moved to a dining table.

"it has been almost twelve years since your last visit, what brings you here today," Arieal asked.

"I needed a change of scenery, I love the mountains, but this winter has been especially harsh and cold." Luriel answered calmly, "tell me what about here, how have you all been?"

Landul placed a salad before Luriel, she murmured her thanks before her question was answered.

Arieal and Thranduil looked at each other smiling. Luriel looked between the two and paused between bites, "What is it?" she pressed.

Arieal looked back at Luriel, "We are engaged, due to marry in two months time."

Luriel froze mid-bite, the fork slipping from her hand, clattering onto the table. Thordir laughed at Luriel's reaction, having already known this.

"th-that's wonderful!" Luriel sputtered out, finally composing herself, though that did not stop the elves from laughing in amusement. Luriel smiled shyly, "Oh stop, you all would have reacted the same way if it were me telling you!" she defended herself. That caused them all to laugh even harder, the laugh of an elf was like that of singing birds or a chorus of bells, it was beautiful. Luriel, however, grew a mischievous smirk on her face and grabbed a goblet of water brought to her, and with a quick flick of her wrist splashed it on all three elves. The elves working in the kitchen watched in shocked silence as the laughter of the three friends died into shock. Thordir was the first to recover, smiling, he stood.

"You will regret that!" he stated. Luriel feigned terror as she stood, picking up her dress and running out of the kitchen, Thordir close behind. Thranduil and Arieal looked at each other and laughed at the other as they dripped with water before nodding to each other and chasing after the other two. Luriel ran fast, but Thordir was catching up. Suddenly, Luriel transformed into that same blue bird from earlier and made to fly out the window.

"Oh no, you don't!" Thordir called as he sped even faster getting between her and the window. She hovered for a second, giving him a playful chirp before flying down the hall back the way they had first come from the gardens. Disappearing into the foliage, transforming back to her elven appearance. Thranduil and Arieal had caught up to Thordir who motioned to where he saw Luriel fly off to, then gestured to the pond with a smirk. They all smiled and nodded, separating in silent search for Luriel.

Luriel risked a peek out from the bush she was hiding behind. She did not see anyone, smiling to herself, thinking she had gotten away. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her.

"I have found her!" Thranduil called with a victorious laugh dragging her out from behind the bush. Arieal and Thordir came running back. Luriel struggled to get free, yet though she looked like an elf, she could not match their strength, at least not enough to break free. Thordir smirked and walked forward.

"You thought you could get us wet without repercussions?" he asked.

Luriel laughed, "that was part of the plan," she responded. Thranduil started dragging her away. She quickly saw what their plan for 'revenge' was as she saw the pond. If she was going to be thrown into the pond then she was taking someone with her. Thranduil reached the edge of the pond and threw her in, but as she fell she grabbed his wrist, catching him off guard pulling him in with her. A large splash reached the other two, they shielded their eyes. When they lowered their hands, they burst out laughing at the sight before them. Thranduil, soaking wet, and hius crown crooked was spitting out water and glaring at Luriel, who was also soaked, but was laughing hard and full at the situation. Thranduil could not help but join in with laughter as he was more amused than angered. Luriel stood, her dress heavy with water, her hair plastered on her back. Still laughing she reached out a hand to Thranduil, who accepted it. They waded out of the shallow pond. Luriel began wringing out her hair, and Thranduil tried getting the water out of the white tunic he wore. The laughing slowly died.

"What is going on here?" came a deep commanding voice from the entrance of the garden. They all turned in surprise to find the King of the woodland realm standing, in silver robes. They all appeared slightly embarrassed at the situation, Luriel stepped forward.

"This was my doing your highness," she said with a respectful bow, but instead of scolding her like she expected he smiled and even chuckled.

"I have not heard such laughter in these halls for quite some time," he commented, "It is good to see you again Luriel, you always seem to bring some mischievousness to my halls," he then turned and left without another word. The three elves and the skin changer all looked at each other in shock, and slowly broke out into more laughter. Oblivious to the shadow growing in the south.


	5. Chapter 5: Annatar

"You have to leave already?" Oropher asked Luriel.

"Yes, this visit is more of a passing through, I am on a diplomatic mission of establishing ties with Eregion. And establish trade." Luriel had come to tell Oropher she was departing, she had only been there a day.

"Should you not have an escort?" Oropher pressed, concern for her safety driving his question.

"It is faster if I travel alone, also my powers have grown strong enough where I can protect myself. I shall return shortly before Thranduil's and Arieal's wedding, before returning North."

"Very well, I bid you safe travels, and give Celebrimbor my regards," Oropher conceded.

"Thank you, sire," she said with a bow, which he returned with a bow of his head.

She transformed into a hawk and took off through the window. Ready for the long journey.

A week later, the grand kingdom of Eregion came into view. She knew they were expecting her as a message had been sent ahead of her announcing her arrival. She circled above the kingdom, letting out a screech to announce her arrival, the screech was enhanced by her powers to echo in the kingdom below. She saw an escort of elves exiting the largest of the buildings, with her enhanced sight, she recognized the dark hair of Celebrimbor, whom she had only heard about him and had never met in person. He along with the other elves turned their gaze to the sky.

She turned downward in a dive and quickly descended toward the group. She spread her wings once she was close enough, to slow her descent. She landed gracefully on the ground. Slowly raising her head to meet the eyes of the Lord of Eregion. He had dark Raven hair in which a silver diamond circlet sat upon. He had deep blue eyes and a strong handsome face. He wore deep blue robes with silver hems. A slightly transparent silver cloak rested on his shoulders.

"You must be the Princess of the Skin Changers of the North, am I correct?" his voice was deep and full of intelligence and wisdom.

She spread her wings and bowed, as she did she transformed into her elven like appearance, "I am my Lord, and I bring greetings from my people as well as regards from the King of Greenwood." She still wore the same dress, but she had adorned dark brown leather boots.

Celebrimbor raised an eyebrow slightly as he looked her over with regard, interest sparked in his eyes, "What is your name princess?" he inquired.

"My name is Luriel," she responded straightening from her bow, "I trust the message sent ahead of me made it safely as it seems you expected me?"

Celebrimbor nodded, "Yes, you are here to establish a relationship between our kingdoms and hopefully establish trade." He said blatantly turning and walking back inside, he gestured for her to follow. She did and followed at a respectful distance, knowing that this elf was older than most she met and his skill in smithery that was rivaled by none.

They went to a conference room and sat talking long hours. Celebrimbor was impressed by this young princess's intelligence and ability to negotiate so well. They had come to an arrangement, his smithery for her people's food and craftsmanship. Skin Changers were known for there inventiveness in using nature to their advantage and he thought that a fair enough trade. He could have pressed for more but he was so impressed by the young one that he dared not. He sensed the great power within her, and curiosity tugged at his mind. No skin-changers would radiate the kind of power she had. His thoughts were interrupted when they broke for lunch. He could tell she was exhausted and hungry. She was much like himself when he was younger, striving to prove herself as a strong reliable leader, she probably only stopped once on her travels here. They sat on opposite sides of a long table, and food was brought to them.

He took a long sip of wine whilst he watched her eat. She knew he was watching her, but did not let it show.

He set the goblet down, "Tell me, dear, now that we are finished with politics, why don't you tell me about yourself. I would very much like to know more about my newest ally," he said smoothly.

She paused in her eating and met his eyes, thoughts circling in her piercing green gaze, "What would you like to know?" She asked slowly, tilting her head.

"Perhaps what makes you so much more powerful than any other Skin Changer I have met," he said, getting straight to the point. She found him much more direct than most other elves. He leaned forward ever so slightly.

She paused and lowered the utensils in her hands and sighed, "You are not one to withhold curiosity are you?" she asked, receiving a slight smile and a chuckle from the Lord, "I received powers from my father who was one of the blue wizards that disappeared north." She said simply, resuming her eating.

Before Celebrimbor could respond he noticed an elf in the doorway of the dining room. He motioned for the elf to step forward. It was a silver-haired elf with bright amber eyes, he wore off-white robes. Luriel looked up slowly and saw that the elf was staring intently at her. Knowing he must have heard what she had just said. She did not like the feeling this elf gave her.

Celebrimbor noticed them looking at each other and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the two, "Princess Luriel, this is Annatar, a messenger from the Valar," he introduced, "Annatar this is Princess Luriel of the Skin Changers,"

This sparked something in the silver-haired elf's eyes that she did not like. She took a sip of wine and stood, "Forgive me my Lord, but I tire from my long journey, and would like to rest," she stated.

Celebrimbor nodded, "Of course, you are welcome to rest here if you wish, I will have Annatar show you were the guest chambers are as he is heading there soon," he turned to the said elf who appeared pleased with that.

"I assume he has business with you, why else would he come here? I will wait in the hallway," she stated gracefully walking out. Both male elves watched her go. Annatar's eyes narrowed slowly in thought, sensing the vast power in her, and had overheard who her father was. He could use such information.


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicions Grow

The door opened slowly behind Luriel. She turned around only to come face to face with Annatar. He had a slight smile on his face. She took a step back to get some space between them.

"Right this way, milady," he said in a smooth voice. He raised his arm pointing to the right.

"You lead," she responded. He smiled and walked forward. They walked in silence for a while, before he spoke, "I did not mean to intrude on your dinner with Lord Celebrimbor, you hardly ate a thing," he glanced back at her but she was looking forward, "I couldn't help but overhear that your Father was one of the blue istari, they went east if I am not mistaken."

"My mother told me he traveled north," she countered much to his amusement.

"Perhaps for a while but then he and his brother traveled east, never to be seen again,"

She did not respond, instead avoided looking at him. He smiled to himself as they ascended some stairs.

"Tell me Annatar, why did the Valar send a messenger in this time of peace?" Luriel broke the silence.

"And why should it concern you what the Valar do?" Annatar countered slyly as he looked toward her, pausing in his step causing her to stop.

"My father was sent here by the Valar, so it concerns me when such powerful beings meddle in middle earth's affairs, as it usually entails that there is danger."

Annatar smiled, "Oh, my dear, things do not have to be dark for the Valar to take an interest in this world. I am here to simply teach the elves magic and craftsmanship," he said, his tone smooth, his voice soothing.

She narrowed her eyes slightly.

He sighed and continued walking, "I am helping Celebrimbor forge magic rings to aid the rulers of this land, I could forge one for you as well."

She followed him, "No thank you, my people have power enough to protect themselves,"

Annatar chuckled, "Yes with a powerful heir, they have little to fear, tell me just what kind of powers have you inherited?"

"That is my business and mine alone," she said simply.

"Of course, I did not mean to pry," he stopped at the end of a long hallway with many doors, he gestured to one in particular, "this will be your room, I am just across the hall if you ever need anything."

"Thank you Annatar, it has been... a pleasure," she said with a curt bow of her head.

Annatar gently grabbed one of her hand and pulled it up, placing a quick kiss upon it, "The pleasure was all mine," he said quietly, before turning and going into his own room. She quickly slid into her room and rested her back against the door. She did not like that elf, and she did not know why, but perhaps she was wrong. She prayed to the Valar, if they would listen to her, that she was.

 **It's a short one, but I though that these two needed a small interaction.**


	7. Chapter 7: Ambush

"I am grateful this meeting turned out so well," Celebrimbor stated gratefully. They stood at the entrance to his grand city. He wore a similar outfit as before, just without a cloak.

Luriel bowed at his words, she wore a sky blue dress with silver hems, she did not wear her woven crown today.

"As am I my Lord," she responded, "if you ever have need of my people, simply call upon Ardenan," at the sound of the name a clear and strong screech sounded in the air. A white hawk dove and landed on Luriel's shoulder, "He is our fastest flyer and if you are willing he will stay here, and will not bother you or your people."

Celebrimbor tilted his head in interest, "Is he a Skin Changer as well?" he inquired.

Ardenan twittered a little.

"Yes, but he prefers this form above his other," she gently pet his head which he seemed to enjoy, "You may go, friend," and with that, he spread his wings and took off.

Celebrimbor watched him go before turning back to Luriel, "I hear Oropher's son is to be wed,"

Luriel gave a single slow nod.

"Excellent, I have a few gifts I wish to send them," he said.

"I can take them, I tire of flying, I am going back in the form of a stallion, and am more than capable of carrying the gifts for you," Luriel stated.

"Thank you, Princess, it is much appreciated, I will have them prepared for your departure if you are willing to wait a few more hours?"

"Of course," she said.

As he promised, it was only a few hours before the items and saddlebags were brought before them. Celebrimbor pulled out two identical swords, that were intricately crafted with designs from the handle to the tip of the blade, "These are for the Princes of the Greenwood, made from the strongest metal, they could pierce even a dragon's armor," he placed those in sheaths on the saddle bag, before pulling out a ruby ring, "This is for the bride to be,"

Luriel's eyes were fixed on that ring, but she sensed no magic from it so she relaxed, her attention back to Celebrimbor as he pulled out a silver circlet with amethysts strewn about it, the circlet was shaped like a bird, the sides being the wings, "and this is for you," he extended his hands with the crown towards her, she stepped forward and allowed him to place it on her head. He gave her a small smile, "may this friendship between our kingdoms be long and prosperous." He said stretching his arms outwards in emphasis. Luriel smiled and bowed, backing away, transforming into a large beautiful white stallion, the crown still on her head. Celebrimbor couldn't help but smile in awe, always fascinated by such powers. His servants assisted in putting the saddle bags on her, "there is lambas bread in there as well to assist you in your travels." Luriel turned to him and snorted in gratitude, before shaking her head much like horses do. Once the saddle bags were in place she gave Celebrimbor one last bow of respect which he returned with a bow of his head. She then turned and began trotting away, heading north towards her home, once she was out of the entrance of the kingdom she began sprinting, much faster than any other horse seen. Celebrimbor watched her go until she was nothing but a speck in the distance before turning back toward his own home.

It was her second day running, she had stopped briefly at a spring for some water and lambas bread before continuing on. She was running through a canyon, her hoofbeats echoing on the rocky walls. She slowed to a trot when she heard small rocks falling from up ahead. Her ears perked up as she slowed even further, to a weary walk. She lowered her head, her tail flicking nervously.

Suddenly Orcs popped up surrounding her. She reared back with a neigh of surprise.

"lookee what we have here boys..." the leader hissed, twitching as he spoke. This group appeared to be scavengers, "A wittle horsey all on its own with no rider, we're gonna eat good tonight boys!" the crowd cheered. She backed up shaking her head snorting, only to be jabbed with spears from behind. She was completely surrounded, but they made one crucial mistake, they thought her a mere horse. She huffed, amused. She looked around and counted eight orcs, a challenge but doable. She suddenly transformed into her elven appearance causing the crowd to gasp, the leader chuckled maliciously, "Oh ho! Not a horse but a Skin-Changer! Not as much meat on ya in this form though," he growled motioning for his group to move in, "but meat all the same."

She pulled the twin swords that were meant to be a gift for the prince's, but she was sure they would understand.

"You made a grave mistake this day orc filth!" she growled.

They roared as they charged, she nimbly dodged each strike, cutting through three of them in a single spin. An arrow whisked by her, catching her shoulder as it went causing her to hiss in pain. She retaliated by fighting tenfold, cutting through three more, leaving only the leader and one other.

"Retreat!" the leader called, running and climbing up the cliff, followed by his remaining follower, "master needs to hear 'bout this!"

Luriel would have given chase but the pain in her shoulder grew. She examined the wound and was thankful it went all the way through her shoulder. She broke off the arrowhead and painfully removed the shaft from her back. Tossing it aside, she crouched and ripped off part of her dress and roughly bandaged her shoulder.

"If you think you beat us, you're wrong!" the leader called from atop the cliff, "You won't last a week!" he laughed as he scampered out of sight. She looked back to her wound, and then to the black arrow, she tossed. She picked it back up and sniffed it, her enhanced senses flared warning, it was poisoned. She growled as she tossed it aside. Putting the saddlebags, and swords back on she transformed once again into her stallion form. She managed a decent trot, limping slightly. She was a few days out from Greenwood, if she could make it there she knew she would be fine, but that was if she maintained her current speed.

It was the second day since the ambush, and she was in immense pain, each step on her injured limb sent waves of nausea through her entire body. Because she had not maintained her trot she was still a couple days out from Greenwood. Her breathing was extremely labored. She saw a small pond off to the side and limped over to it, she knelt down next to it and greedily drank the water. Panting she transformed to her elven like appearance and leaned against a rock. She carefully removed her bandaged which were stained with red. Her wound had turned black, and black vein like things spread from it. She tore more from her dress and soaked it in the cool water. She winced as she pressed it on the wound, doing her best to clean it before tearing new bandages from her dress. She rested her head against the rock, holding her breath, waiting for the newest wave of pain to pass. She opened her eyes when she heard the neigh of a horse in the distance. She blinked the pain out of her eyes and forced herself to sit up and moved behind the rock, hiding from the unknown traveler, or travelers. Peeking out from behind the rock she saw it was a whole caravan of travelers. She looked closer and almost cried out in relief when she saw what colors they bore. It was the color of the elves of Rivendell. She crawled out from her hiding place, but a sudden wave of pain caused her to fall back against the rock, a cry of pain escaping her lips. She heard a voice call for halt in elvish. She opened her eyes enough to see two elven guards approach her, bearing the armor of Rivendell, they were closely followed by a robed male elf, his robes were a deep velvet color with gold decor. He had dark hair, and a golden circlet on his head. He had soft grey eyes that glittered with concern. He waved the guards to back off. He knelt next to her, he spoke in elvish to her, his voice calm and soothing, penetrated through the fog of pain. She understood what he said, " _What ails you friend?_ " he inquired, taking in her torn and muddy dress, and pale skin. He saw some black veins on her neck and followed it to the new bandages, he gently lifted it up and his eyes widened slightly at the sight of the wound, " _Orcs_ ," he almost spat the word, he moved closer and gently moved her from the rock to his lap, " _What is your name my friend?_ " he inquired keeping his voice calm and level as he removed the bandages to fully examine the wound.

"L- Luriel," she gasped out through another wave of pain.

" _And where are you from?_ " he was tacitly keeping her mind from the pain as much as possible, he motioned for one of the guards to bring his horse closer.

"The mount- mountains north of G-Greenwood." She coughed out, she spoke in common.

"Land of the Skin Changers, what brought you this far?" he asked, switching to common, as he managed to reach into his saddlebag without moving her too much. He pulled out some real bandages and a bag of herbs. He laid her to where she was almost flat, but her head was elevated on his lap. He held a small bowl out to one of the guards and pointed to the water.

"Diplomatic... Business at... Eregion," she whispered, growing weaker by the moment, her eyes started closing.

"Stay awake my friend, stay awake," he said soothingly, as he was handed back a now full bowl of water. He put a few herbs in the bowl, grounding it in the water to make a pulp.

"who are you?" she managed to whisper, her eyes almost closed, but she fought off the darkness pulling at her mind.

"My name is Elrond," he answered kindly as he prepared to apply the pulp, "this will sting but only for a moment," he warned her. She gulped slightly as she prepared. He applied it to the wound as gently as he could. Her back arched slightly, her fingers digging into the ground as she fought back a cry of pain. It slowly faded, replaced by numb bliss. She blinked her eyes several times, her eyes full of gratitude and relief.

"Do you have strength enough to sit up?" he inquired.

To answer, she tried to sit up, making it partially the way up, only for her tired muscles to give out. Elrond caught her mid-fall and assisted her in sitting up. He turned to his guards, "Set up camp, we will rest here for the night."

"But my Lord, we are due in Greenwood in a days time, if we rest now, we will miss the wedding," the tallest one countered.

Elrond looked up at him, his eyes stern, "We will rest here and resume travel tomorrow." He began but was interrupted when he heard Luriel muttering to herself.

"King Oropher was correct, I needed an escort," she scoffed at her own sentence.

Elrond raised an eyebrow in curiosity before continuing his sentence to the guard, "Oropher will be understanding of the cause of our delay."

Luriel looked up at Elrond, "You are traveling to Greenwood as well?"

He looked back at her, "Yes we are," he responded.

She smiled with slight exhaustion, Her luck was changing, "I too am traveling there, I have business there before returning home."

Elrond smiled softly, "would you like to travel with us?"

"If you would not mind my company?" she responded.

"No I do not mind at all," he replied, "let us get you somewhere more comfortable, you need rest," he gently picked her up and carried her towards the camp that was nearly completely set up.


	8. Chapter 8: Recovery

It was the next day, the elves were packing up their camp. Luriel was sitting off to the side, having just enough strength to sit up on her own. She was carving something out of an oak sprout she had grown with her magic. She had woven a beautiful crown with its branches, adding the most beautiful flowers she could grow. She had to lean against the rock behind her, still exhausted from her struggles. One of the guards walked up to her, "We are ready to leave," he said, "Lord Elrond would like you to ride with him," he extended an armored hand toward her. She looked up and graciously accepted his assistance. He carefully helped her stand, draping her arm, with the uninjured shoulder, around his shoulders. They slowly made their way to the horses. Lord Elrond sat atop a black stallion, he wore the same robes as yesterday, but today had a golden traveling cloak atop his shoulders. He smiled when they approached. He extended his hands and reached forward. He gently grabbed her under her arms, and with surprising strength, easily lifted her up onto the horse.

"I apologize that we do not have a set of attire for you to wear, as you can see, there are no women traveling amongst us."

He stated, ignoring her red cheeks. She was embarrassed at the way she had to be handled, unable to do something as simple as mounting a horse.

"Do not worry, I will be fine, you have done more than enough." She said calmly after she was placed in front of him. He reached around her to grab the horse's reins. The guards mounted their horses and they were off. Elrond keeping a close eye on Luriel, he did not remove the poison, only delayed it, and numbed the pain. He did not tell her that, praying they reached Greenwood before she began feeling the effects of the poison again.

They rode for several hours, riding in silence, content to simply listen to the nature around them. Elrond breaking the silence every now an then to ask Luriel how she felt.

They had traveled almost eight hours, stopping for a meal and to replace Luriel's bandages. She had begun to feel strange, her head began to fog over, she felt heat spreading from her shoulder to the rest of her before a sudden chill racked her body. Elrond felt her shake.

"Luriel, are you well?" he inquired.

She heard his voice as if it was from down a long tunnel. She slumped forward, nearly falling off the horse. Elrond caught her, "Luriel? Luriel!" he called, shaking her slightly to try and get a response. He felt her forehead, she was burning up, yet she shivered with cold. He used one hand to remove his cloak, wrapping it around her, "We must move quickly, the herbs are wearing off!" he called. He ushered his horse forward, speeding to a steady run. He held the reins in one hand, his other arm wrapped around her to keep her from jostling around. In only an hour, the Greenwood forest came to view.

"Hold on Luriel, we near the Forest."

That was the last thing she heard before the darkness took her mind.

"You must stop doing this when you visit," a familiar voice cut through the fog, as she stirred.

Slowly blinking her eyes open, Luriel saw Throdir standing above her. A weak smile appeared on her pale face, "I'll try not to make it a habit," she whispered.

He chuckled, "Even on your deathbed you still jest."

"Did I miss the wedding?" she asked trying to sit up.

"whoa now," he moved to stop her, "you missed it by a day, but you are still weak from the poison," he said gently placing his hands on her shoulders and slowly pushing her back down," you should have taken a guard or two with you," he scolded her.

She narrowed her eyes in a glare, her green eyes borrowing in his blue ones.

"I do not need to be scolded like a child," she growled softly.

He only chuckled before moving back, "I will go let the others know you are awake, Lord Elrond will be most pleased that you have awoken." He silently left the room.

She looked over her shoulder and saw a fresh bandage on it. She lay freshly cleaned and in a new simple white dress.

"I am glad to see you awake," came the soothing voice of Elrond, who had just walked into the room, he wore a light green robe with golden hems.

She turned and meet his gaze, she smiled in gratitude, "That is thanks to you," she murmured just loud enough to hear, which she meant for him to hear, "I am in your debt," she whispered in deep gratitude, her eyes falling heavy. She had spent what little energy she had had. Elrond smiled and moved back to the door.

"I will let you rest, your items are next to your bed, I will tell the others to let you rest, come and join the others when you are strong enough,"

"Thank you..." She slowly fell back to sleep.

It was the very next day when Luriel had the strength to get up out of bed. She sat at the edge of the bed. She looked to the saddlebags that held the gifts, including that which she made. She grabbed the bags with her uninjured arm. She slowly made her way out the door. She walked the halls heading to the throne room. She came across Oropher on her way, "Ah you are up and about, good" he said with a smile of relief.

"I intend to return home as soon as possible, I will better recover in my homeland, as I am due their tomorrow. I have gifts from both myself and Lord Celebrimbor here for Thranduil and Arieal. I was wondering if you could see they get them. The swords are for the prince's, the ring for Arieal, those are from Lord Celebrimbor, the oaken staff and flower crown are from me for Thranduil and Arieal." She held out the saddle bag with said presents attached to it or inside it.

Oropher took the bag, mildly surprised, "do you not wish to give these to them yourself?" he pressed.

"I would have had I arrived here on time, I have duties I must attend to, and I am well enough to travel the short distance, I wish the newlyweds well, I shall return as soon as I can to do so in person."

"I understand, the responsibilities of a leader, as hard as it may be, usually come first, I will let them know you have departed, I wish you safe travels."

"Thank you sire," she said with a bow of her head, she turned toward the window, but paused and looked back, "and can you relay a message to Elrond for me, if he ever have need for my assistance, to call upon me anytime." and with that she transformed into her small blue bird form. She stretched out her wings, wincing slightly, but she took off, all the same, heading homeward.


	9. Chapter 9: Eve of War

It had been a thousand years since the ambush. And Luriel had kept her promise and had visited Greenwood again once she had recovered fully. She spent most of her time home, leading her people, her mother was growing very old and could do less and less when it came to ruling. Her mother lived much longer than most skin-changers, almost three times as long. She loved her mother dearly and wanted to help in any way she could. Her mountain home was beautiful this time of year. The mountain birds sang in the morning as the sun rose. Luriel was already awake and sitting atop her castle, though it was more of a manor than a castle. She was watching the sunrise. She wore a purple dress with silver flower designs. She sighed in content, Thordir sat next to her, having come to visit her this time. They had become engaged many months past, their wedding fast approaching.

"You were right, the sun rises are much more beautiful here in the mountains." He sighed contently.

She smiled and scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her.

"Luriel, I have been meaning to tell you something..." He started, sounding slightly nervous. She leaned forward slightly to be able to look at him.

"Yes Thordir?" she asked.

"I-" he started but a loud screech interrupted him. They both looked to the sky and saw a white hawk flying towards them. It dove at Luriel, hovering before her. She stood suddenly and extended her arm, which it landed on.

"Ardenan! What news do you bring from Eregion?" she exclaimed.

Ardenan chirped softly and extended his leg, which a note was tied upon.

Using her free hand she untied it. She read quickly, her face paling. She turned to Thordir, "Eregion is under attack! That Annatar betrayed Celebrimbor, I knew he could not be trusted, the Rivendell elves are there, but they need help!" Ardenan cawed in agreement, fluffing out his feathers, before hopping off her arm and landing on the roof.

Thordir stood as well, "What are you going to do?"

"I must tell my mother, and we must go and aid them! Come!" she jumped off the roof, transforming mid-air into a bluebird, landing at the door, changing back and ran in, leaving Thordir to catch up.

"Mama!" she called running up to her mother's room. Her mother was sitting, in deep red robes, reading a book. She looked a lot like Luriel, just older, her hair grey and her face wrinkled with age. She closed the book and looked up at her daughter.

"What is it child?" she asked, her aged voice full of wisdom and knowledge.

Luriel handed her the note, which she read quickly.

"We must aid them!" Luriel said pacing restlessly.

Her mother lowered the note, "Luriel, we cannot risk our warriors to fix the elves mistake, they were a fool to trust that false elf, you even told me so. We cannot risk the lives of our people, the elves are on their own."

Luriel froze in place and stared at her mother in disbelief.

"So we are to do nothing, leave our allies to their fate?! Would we wish them to do the same for us, I think not! We would want their aid! We wo-"

Her mother stood suddenly, "Enough! I forbid you from going and that is that!"

Luriel growled in frustrations then spun toward the door, nearly crashing into Thordir as she stormed out and towards her room. Thordir looked from Queen Thalia, to Luriel, before following the latter. Thalia sighed and collapsed into her chair, burying her face in her hands, hoping her strong-willed daughter did not do anything rash.

Luriel was storming around her room, rambling on in anger.

Thordir cautiously opened the door and entered her room, "Luriel?"

"I cannot believe her! Well, I am not sitting here whilst our allies fight to the death." She then grabbed a bag from the corner of her room and began packing some essentials.

"Luriel," Thordir repeated walking up towards her.

"I will fly there myself if I have to, but I will not leave them to their fate!" she continued on over him.

He suddenly grabbed her wrists forcing her to stop and look at him, "Calm yourself Luriel, you are not thinking rationally." He said firmly, silencing her.

She sighed, hanging her head.

"You are right my dear," she slowly raised her head and met his eyes, "but I will not leave them to die without aid," she said with determination.

"I know, that is why I am going with you," he stated, surprising her.

"You do not have to Throdir," she said.

He slid his hands from her wrists to her hands, holding them tightly. She looked down at their hands and back to his face. There was a soft smile on his lips, "I wish to accompany you."

She smiled slowly, and suddenly embraced him, "Thank you Thordir, thank you," she whispered.

He welcomed the embrace and brushed his fingers through her hair. She placed a kiss upon his cheek before moving away to finish packing, she moved to the window, opening it up, she smiled at him, "Coming?" and with that, she slipped out the window, and headed to the armory.

They both were armored up and ready to go in record time.

"I will transform into something large enough so we can both fly there as quickly as we can," she said as they left through the back. Thordir nodded as he followed. She crouched and concentrated, and transformed into a giant eagle. She turned with her wings spread slightly. Facing a stunned Thordir. She crouched, ready for him to hop on. Once he was on she took off in a couple flaps of her great wings. Thordir wrapped his arms around her great neck, exclaiming in shock at the sudden accent. She cawed in amusement before focusing on flight.

"So this is what it is to fly!?" he called over the wind.

She screeched in confirmation.

"You know if we were not flying into war, I would be enjoying this right now!" he said sitting up slightly.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, her worry and fear reflecting in her eye. They both knew not the horror that awaited them, but they were ready for it.


	10. Chapter 10: To Battle!

They flew non stop, the first thing they noticed were the screams of war. Shortly followed by the horrors seen below them. Thordir leaned forward, placing a hand on Luriel's head, "Are you ready?" he inquired as he looked out over the battle that raged below them.

She glanced back and cawed softly.

"Then let us go," he said pulling his sword out.

She let out a loud screech that echoed across the battle fails, causing both orc and elf alike to pause and look up at the giant eagle diving into the battlefield. She glided just above the crowd, allowing Thordir to leap off and dive into the fray. She continued going, scooping up orcs up in her claws, before flying up high and dropping them to their deaths.

She repeated this several times before the orc archers took aim and began firing at her. She spiraled downward to avoid the arrows, and landed with a loud thud. She transformed into her elven form and summoned two blades made of light. She fought with such grace it appeared as if she was dancing, a dance of death. She got nicked here and there but she was a force to be reckoned with. She managed to cut her way to Thordir, they fought back to back, the bodies of the orcs piling around them. They fought like this for several minutes, neither tiring nor slowing. Any orc that dared get to close to the deadly duo fell dead at their feet.

Suddenly a hand on her shoulder caused her to pause, she looked at Thordir, he had black orc blood slttered on his fair face, his eyes looking beyond her.

"Lord Celebrimbor is in danger!" he yelled pointing off a distance. She followed his finger and saw a tall dark armored creature approaching none other than Lord Celebrimbor himself. She recognized the air of the armored being, it was Annatar. Lord Celebrimbor was battered, his silver armor dented, his blue tunic bloody, but he fought on, unaware that danger was approaching. She snarled and slowly transformed into a large white wolf the size of a horse with silver markings on her head and back. She charged forward, plowing through the army, leaping over elves and trampling any orcs in her way. Annatar slowly raised a dangerous looking mace, but a loud snarl caused him to pause. He looked to his left just as Luriel charged into him, sending them both flying back. Celebrimbor heard the crash and glanced back and his eyes widened when he saw a giant armored monster and a white wolf. She now recognized the being's true name from the stories she was told when she was young.

Sauron.

Luriel recovered first, scrambling to her feet, her eyes met Celebrimbor's, and he recognized the golden green eyes, "Luriel?" he inquired. She gave a single slow nod before turning snarling at the armored being as it slowly stood. She lunged forward only to be swatted aside by the giant mace. She yelped in surprise and pain. She rolled to a halt. Slightly stunned, she struggled to get to her feet.

Sauron chuckled, it was deep and malicious, "You have but scratched the surface of you abilities child..." He growled walking up to her slowly, "If you join me I can teach you, and show you your true potential," he stopped just a few feet from her.

She had recovered in that time and was panting slightly her head down. As he spoke, a snarl formed on her face as she slowly turned to face him, she suddenly crouched and her voice was projected to the minds of all on the field, "NEVER!" She roared, her mental voice so loud it caused everyone to pause and wince, holding their head, even Sauron. She took this opportunity and lunged at him, pinning him to the ground. She went to bite his throat but he grabbed her's instead, stopping her.

"Then die fool!" he snarled, slowly transforming under her into a large werewolf. Snarling he clawed her throat, but she managed to break free in time so it was not a fatal wound. She reared back from the momentum, giving him an opportunity to lunge at her, pinning her. But she was ready for that and rolled out of the way. She lunged at him, but he caught her mid-lunge and they rolled in a fury of claws and teeth. She managed to manipulate herself to be on his back, she sank her teeth into his shoulder, biting so hard, her teeth scraped bone. He howled in pain, reaching back and clawing at her, but she did not let go, in fact, she bit harder until she heard a crack. Sauron managed to grab her scruff with his uninjured arm and tore her off of him. He threw her to the side. Holding his severe, bleeding wound. He shouted something in black speech, and the orcs began retreating. He transformed back to his armored form.

"You...will pay... for this insolence! I will see you suffer for centuries!" he snarled.

She growled and charged at him, right as she was about to reach him, he disappeared into a black cloud of smoke. Leaving her snapping at nothing. She stood there panting. The elves began to cheer as the orcs ran back to the depths Mordor, the archers firing off at them, killing as many as they could.

"Princess Luriel?" a voice inquired from behind her.

She spun, snarling ready to keep fighting. She paused when she saw Lord Celebrimbor standing there with his hands raised in an attempt to appear as not a threat. Her snarl faded, and she collapsed to a sitting position, she was panting, but appeared alright otherwise. She was in shock, this was her first battle, and though they won, her eyes could not help put travel across the field and see the corpses, both orc, and elf alike. She closed her eyes to try and block out the images.


	11. Chapter 11: Consequences

"Luriel?" Celebrimbor pressed, kinder this time.

She slowly raised her head to meet his deep blue eyes, "You saved my life, and I thank you," he said, placing his right arm over his chest and bowing, a deep respectful bow.

She stood slowly and limped over to him, she used her newfound telepathic abilities to talk, "You need not bow to me, I answered your plea and came to battle, as I would expect the same for you if I ever needed aid. That is what allies do," her voice echoed in his mind, he straightened to meet her gaze, having to look up slightly.

"You have my thanks, either way, I owe you a life debt, you have earned my eternal respect this day, to face Sauron alone as you did."

She turned and looked over her shoulder to where Sauron had disappeared, an almost silent snarl rumbled in her chest, before she looked back.

"I have strength enough to help further, I can heal the more grievous wounds of your warriors, and assist in the repair of your city." She said to his mind.

"That would be greatly appreciated, but I beg you to not strain yourself too far on our behalf," he warned sheathing his now bloodied sword before he ventured off to help his people.

She chuckled as she transformed back to her elven appearance. Her hair now silver, almost white, her eyes bore much more power than when she had entered the battle. She had unlocked something within her, some untouched power, and she would use it to help in any way she can.

The severely injured were brought to her one by one and one by one they were healed. There were many, and she thanked whoever was listening above that Thordir had not been among them. He was assisting in cleaning the area of corpses, lining the elven ones up with great respect and tossing the orcs in a crude pile. When the last of the gravely injured had been healed, she sighed a breath of relief. She had paled slightly from the exertion, but she had strength enough left. She turned to the city's crumbled walls and walked up to it. She extended her hands and closed her eyes. Her hands began to glow a light blue, as did the rubble around her. Slowly the rubble lifted off the ground, rebuilding itself into the wall. It was several minutes before the wall was rebuilt, and once she was done she lowered her hands and nearly fell to her knees. She looked off to the healers' tent and then to her own wounds, she could afford to wait to allow others to be tended to. Transforming into a bluebird she flew into the city, seeing that much of it had escaped major damage. Filled with exhaustion she saw a marble gazebo next to the palace. Landing on a bench, she transformed back to her elven appearance. She removed the bulk of her armor and set it at her feet. She would close her eyes and rest for a few moments before rejoining the cleaning effort. She curled up on the bench, and slowly faded off to sleep.

She was startled awake when something was laid atop her. Sleepily she opened one eye, only to see Thordir walking away. She looked down to see his traveling cloak atop her to keep her warm, a tired smile appeared on her battered face as she drifted back to sleep.

She woke up to the sun beating down on her. She slowly sat up with a yawn and looked around. She suddenly froze when she realized that it was the next day! She had slept far too long. She sprung to her feet and transformed into a bluebird and flew back to the center of the cleaning efforts. Transforming back as soon as she landed.

She startled Elrond and Celebrimbor as they discussed the next steps to prepare a counter strike. She quickly walked over to them.

"I apologize, I had not realized how much time had gone by, how can I assist you further," she said with a quick bow of the head to the two elves before her. They shared a glance before Elrond spoke.

"What are you apologizing for? You needed that rest more than we needed your aid, you had spent much of yourself yesterday, and you have yet to have your wounds attended," he said, at first sounding slightly amused and grateful, though the last part turned to disapproval as he walked up to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her over. His gaze traveling over the scratch and bite marks, stopping at the cut on her throat, "Come let us get you cleaned up," he said turning her toward the healers tent, he glanced back at Celebrimbor, "I shall return shortly my lord," he said.

Celebrimbor gave a single nod before returning to assist the elves clean.

"Elrond I am perfectly fine, these are mere flesh wounds," she argued as he herded her onward.

"Which will grow much worse if they go, untreated Princess," he countered calmly.

She sighed in defeat as he pulled open the flap to the tent and gestured her to enter. She grudgingly obliged, "Sit there," he said pointing to an available chair, as he walked towards the medicine and bandages.

She did as she was told, but a scowl found its way to her face. When Elrond returned, he chuckled at her expression, "You have saved many lives this day, cared for the most severely wounded, even rebuilt the city's defenses single-handedly, and yet you scowl at your own health, you have the makings of a fine leader," he chuckled and went and grabbed a bowl full of clean water and began tending to the wounds on her back. Removing torn cloth out of his way as needed, gently cleaning the dried blood off, and cleaning out the deeper scratches.

"Elrond... did I make the correct decision?" she asked suddenly, looking over her shoulder at him as he worked.

He paused for a moment meeting her gaze before continuing, "What do you mean by that?" he inquired softly, they had grown a strong friendship between them over the thousand years since their first eventful meeting, and he could tell something was upsetting her deeply.

"When call for our assistance came..." she paused a moment wincing as he reached a particularly deep scratch, she breathed deeply before continuing, "My mother refused to answer the call, she claimed we could not risk the lives of our warriors to fight another's fight, she even forbade me from coming." She paused again, letting what she said to sink in, she looked back at him again, "But-"

"You came anyway, despite your mother's orders," Elrond finished her sentence now bandaging her back, he glanced at her face for a second before finishing her back. He then moved to in front of the bowl in hand. He began wiping a scratch on her face when she stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Did I make the right decision?" she pressed.

He looked from her wound to her eyes and saw fear pooling in them.

"Do you feel you made the right choice?" he countered.

"I do not know, it did not feel right to leave an ally to die when there was something I could do, but I fear I came simply because my mother forbade it, what if I am simply trying too hard to prove myself," she whispered.

He freed his arm, by gently pulling away, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You came because you felt it the right thing to do, only good came from your decision on the battlefield, you saved many lives, no choice is made without consequences, whether good or bad. We choose the choices we make, we do not choose the consequences. We can only pray we choose correctly." He said in a comforting tone.

She nodded, "You are right, as always my friend," this caused him to smile as he proceeded with cleaning her throat.

"No one is right all the time," he jested, earning a soft chuckle from Luriel. She felt comforted by this conversation, as she usually did when listening Elrond's wisdom. Half an hour later, she was all cleaned up and bandaged up. They exited the tent together.

"Thank you Elrond," she said as they did.

"Of course," he responded.

A sudden familiar screech split the air.

"Ardenan?" she murmured looking to the sky. She saw her friend from a distance, but her face fell, "something is wrong, he his flying strange!" she ran forward jumping in the air becoming a large hawk, flying up at great speeds. As she neared, she saw why he flew strange, he was injured. An arrow protruded from his left shoulder causing him to flap unevenly. She circled around him and flew under him.

"rest my friend, I am here," she projected to his mind. He cawed weakly in gratitude, landing on her back, resting. She slowly glided down, landing in front of Elrond. He bent down and gently scooped Ardenan up into his arms. Luriel transformed back and stood. They both studied the arrow. Ardenan weakly cawed out a few times. Luriel's eyes widened and her face turned ghost white.

"What is it Luriel, what does he say?" Elrond questioned in concern.

She slowly looked up at him, but her eyes seemed to look through him to some unknown horror, "Sauron has attacked my home..."


	12. Chapter 12: Despair

"I must leave immediately," she said looking around in panic, "Elrond can you help Ardenan, I must find Thordir."

"I saw him in the city, east side, go I will care for your friend," he said, staying calm, but worry shone in his eyes. She transformed into her bluebird form and took off in said direction. She flapped quickly, almost frantically. She called out with her mind.

" _THORDIR! THORDIR WHERE ARE YOU!_ " she called in desperation. She zipped every which way looking for him.

"Luriel?!" she heard his voice off to the left. She sped that direction until she saw him looking around confused. She hovered in front of him.

" _Lilprian is under attack, we must return!_ " she projected to his mind, "be ready to leave at the gate shortly," she did not give him time to respond before she zipped away. Searching for Celebrimbor now. She found him near where he last was on the field. She hovered above him before moving around in front of his face. He instinctively swatted at her before she spoke to his mind.

" _My Lord Celebrimbor, I must return home immediately, my homeland is under attack_ ," she explained quickly.

His eyes widened, "He attacked again so quickly, of course, go, protect your people, we are eternally grateful for what you have done." He spoke quickly.

She chirped once before flying off toward the gate she told Thordir to wait for her. She stopped at the gazebo and put her armor back on before transforming again and flying to meet him. She transformed mid-dive into her giant eagle form. Landing heavily in front of Thordir. She crouched and he hopped on without another word, she took off flying north as fast as her wings would carry her.

The first thing they saw from the mountain was the smoke. As they neared, they were met by deathly silence, nothing like when they flew to Eregion. Her worry grew as the kingdom came into sight. She dove, landing in the town square. Thordir slid off and stared around in dismay. Luriel looked around, despair filling her. Everything was either on fire or in ruins. She walked forward slowly, in case any enemies were still around. She was heading toward her home, eager to see if her mother was there, but her hope began to crumble as she walked through her kingdom, many dead orcs and even a few of her subjects littered the kingdom. There was no sign of life, she slowly walked faster, her wings slightly extended. She froze and screeched in dismay when her house came into view. Thordir followed close behind.

There in the yard before her castle-like home where several wooden spikes, and a top these spikes were the decapitated heads of her best warriors. She transformed into her elven appearance and ran forward, but was stopped when Thordir grabbed her arm.

"Luriel wait," he said in a hushed tone, "it could be a trap."

"I do not care! I will incarnate anyone who dares harm my mother or my people!" she tore free and ran into the castle, "Mama! Ma!" she cried as she ran around. A crack of lightning lit up the sky outside, followed by the crashing sound of rolling thunder. The rain came down slowly at first, before coming pouring down, slowly putting out the fires around them. She slowly exited the castle, her feet dragging, her head hanging. She made it only a few steps before falling to her knees into the now muddy ground. Thordir ran up to her kneeling in front of her. He could hear her sobs over the thunder and rain.

"I've failed them..." She cried slowly looking up at him, "All my friends, my kingdom, my mother most of all, gone... I left them to die!" she sobbed into her hands. Thordir moved forward, pulling her into a comforting embrace. She sobbed into his shoulder, before noticing footprints behind her. She pushed away from Thordir and stood up, stumbling in the mud, "Footprints! They belong to orcs!" she transformed into her giant wolf form. There was desperation in her movements and her voice. She looked back to Thordir and projected to his mind, " _We must follow them, I can track them, but we must move quickly before the rain washes away the sent! My people may be alive! The survivors were most likely taken prisoner, come Thordir!_ " she sniffed the ground. Pacing in desperation. Her lip curled in disgust, " _Orc filth, they will pay for this_!" she began running down the mountain path. Thordir, now soaked to the bone, followed close behind, his face one of sympathy, but he would stand by her side until the end.


	13. Chapter 13: Ray of Hope

The rain poured all night, but Luriel was not giving up, she kept running, following the wisp of a scent that remained. It lead them around Greenwood, traveling for almost two days, no rest, the storm had paused. New clouds rolled in as they reentered the southern part of the forest, releasing their rain upon them. Thordir followed in solemn silence, worry tugged at him as he followed Luriel, she had not eaten nor slept in two days, and though he felt fine, he knew she must feel the strain that put on her body. Luriel did feel exhaustion pulling at her mind but she ignored hit, too desperate to find and save her people to stop and rest. She climbed up a hill and froze, her ears perked forward, her lip curled into a slight snarl. She crouched low, her ears now flat, hiding her shape from view. Thordir crouched next to her, seeing why she suddenly hid. They had found where the orcs had gone.

Down the hill was a fortress, one that had been unoccupied for years. Through the rain, they made out the orcs herding chained prisoners through the fort. Luriel recognized them as her people. A growl grew in her chest as she made to charge forward. Thordir suddenly appeared in front of her, arms raised, "Whoa Luriel, you cannot take on an entire army on your own! Especially in your state!"

She snorted and shook the rainwater off, she projected to his mind, sounding annoyed, " _I am not alone, you are here!_ "

"Luriel, you and I alone are not enough, it would mean certain death for us, let us go to my father, he could help us. Please, Luriel, think this through, what good are you to your people dead?" he reasoned.

She glared at him, her green eyes like ice staring into his soul. She looked over him to the fortress and back. With a snarl of frustration, she turned away from the fort, " _Then we must hurry,_ " she said.

Thordir sighed in relief. She began a quick trot down the rocky hill, Thordir close behind. Some way down the trail she stopped. Her ears moving as if she was listening. Thordir looked around trying to hear what she heard. He heard the cry of a baby bear. Luriel looked a certain direction and seemed to have pinpointed the source. She made to go off the path towards it.

"Luriel, is it wise to pursue this? If what I hear is true, the mother may be nearby," he said following her.

She looked over her shoulder at him, " _It is no ordinary bear,_ " she said to his mind, continuing forward. She transformed into her elven appearance and found a small crevice in the ground, from which the cries came from. She crouched down in the mud, searching in the hole. She slowly reached in and pulled out a tiny baby black bear, it was injured, a slash cut deep into its side. She recognized the bear as one of her own.

"Thordir, come here," she called out behind her. Thordir came up and crouched next to her, "this is one of my people, a child of one of the farmers I believe. He is gravely injured, we must find shelter so I can tend to him." She stood, cradling him in her arms, walking quickly toward the forest that surrounded the fortress. Only once they were under the shelter of the trees did she look over the child more closely. He had stopped crying and now lay in silence. She felt for a pulse, but it was faint, she would have to heal him, but he was so weak, she would have to lend him some of her strength. She placed her hand on the wound and concentrated. Her hand began to glow a soft yellow, flecks of light fell from her hand to the cut. Slowly the wound began to close, Luriel began to pale slightly, but she did not stop until he was fully healed. The glow faded and the child took a deep breath, opening his eyes. He appeared panicked and tried to move away from Luriel.

She spoke quickly and softly, "Be still little one, I am one of you, you are safe," the little bear calmed slightly, recognition sparked in his eyes. He slowly transformed into a small toddler, with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. He cuddled up to her, sobbing quietly, she wrapped her arms around him, softly rubbing his head," shhhh, shhhh, you are safe now, tell me, what is your name?" she asked.

The child looked up at her with his watery brown eyes, "B-beorn," he managed to say.

"Well Beorn, my name is Luriel, and this is Thordir," she said softly, glad to see the child calm.

Beorn's eyes widened, "You, you're the princess!" he explained in surprise, a smile appeared on his face as he suddenly hugged her agian, "you came back! And you'll save them! Won't you princess?" he asked.

Luriel looked up at Thordir, before looking back at Beorn, "I will do everything in my power to save them, little one."

"I knew It!" he said hugging her tighter. Luriel could not help but smile a little at his confidence in her, slowly returning the embrace.


	14. Chapter 14: Happiness in the Shadows

The trio found a safe spot under the trees to rest, Luriel could not stay awake any longer, the events of the past week catching up to her. It was not until the next day that they started traveling north through the forest towards where the capital was, and where they might find help.

Luriel transformed into her stallion form, Thordir and Beorn riding atop her, that way they would make it to Greenwood faster. It took them a few hours before the gates of the woodland realm came to view. She stopped allowing the two atop her to dismount before transforming into her elven appearance. Beorn pulled on Luriel's battle tunic, "Princess, where are we?"

She looked down at him, "We are in the forest of Greenwood, the realm of the wood elves,"

His eyes widened in awe, he reached out and grabbed her hand as they walked. Thordir walked ahead, stopping before a guard. He spoke quickly in elvish, " _I need to speak to my father, go and tell him we need audience_."

The guard responded curtly.

Thordir turned back to Luriel, "My father has gone to Eregion, they have called aid, Saron has sent more forces to attack there, he has left Thranduil in charge whilst he is away."

"Then request an audience with him! We cannot waste any more time!" she responded somewhat harshly, stopping next to him.

He turned and requested that in elvish, the guard bowed and went to find Thranduil. They gave the guard several minutes before heading to the throne room. They found Thranduil sitting at the top the throne room. He was wearing dark golden robes, the oaken staff Luriel made him all those years ago in his hand.

He stood when they arrived and waited till they were before him. His ice blue eyes took in their muddy battered battle-worn appearance, he also saw the small child with them, "What brings my brother and future sister-in-law in such a state here during these dark times?" he inquired, concern littering his voice.

Luriel stepped forward, "We come bearing terrible news and a request. My people have been captured, we managed to track the orcs to a fortress near this forest, I come pleading for aid for my people."

Thranduil tilted his head in thought, "This is not something I can decide, my father must decide, for now, you two are in desperate need of rest."

"How can I rest while my people are held prisoner!" she retorted, dropping all pretense of political refinement.

Thranduil seemed slightly taken back, but his eyes also shone with understanding, "You can do only what a true leader can, carefully plan and wait for the right moment to attack, I will send a message to my Adar, informing him of this, for now, rest, and though these are dark times, we can still celebrate your marriage in two days time."

Marriage, she had almost completely forgotten. She looked back to her fiance and realized. They may die in this war, and she would not want to die alone, she would die in peace knowing she was joined eternally to her love. But on the other hand, she had her people to free. Her heart was torn in two, she decided then to let fate take its course. She would do anything to free her people, and she knew Thordir would as well, and that is one of the reasons she loved him.

The wedding went on unhindered, Luriel did her best to be happy during the occasion. Whenever her smile began to fade and shadow crept over her eyes, Thordir would pull her into an embrace and place a soft kiss on her lips. She wore the most beautiful white wedding dress, with long flowing sleeves and a long trail. She wore the crown gifted to her by Celebrimbor, her white silver hair was braided over her shoulder. Thordir wore beautifully woven silver ceremonial robes, a silver crown atop his head. The party afterward was filled with music and laughter. The newly weds sat at a table overlooking the room, Thranduil and Arieal sitting next to them, both wearing elegant golden royal attire. Thranduil had ordered the best wine to be served, and the best food. Luriel was grateful for her friends for trying their hardest to keep her mind from the war. Beorn sat on her lap, watching the elves dancing on the ballroom floor with wide eyes of wonder. Arieal gracefully stood and walked over to Luriel, a carefully wrapped package in her hands. Luriel set down her wine class, seeing her approach.

She saw the package was long and slightly thin, she tilted her head in curiousity.

Arieal looked to Thranduil who had turned his attention to Luriel as well. Arieal looked back at her and extended the package to her, "This is a gift for you from the two of us, we thought you could use this."

Luriel accepted the gift and carefully opened it. It was a finely crafted thin elven sword. The handle was engraved with leaf-like designs, the blade had elven words engraved in it. They translated to, honor and protect, she smiled.

"Thank you, it is a beautiful blade," she said, examining it in the light.

Thranduil stood next pulling another package from under the table. He walked over to Thordir and handed it to him, "and this is for you, we heard you lost your armor in the battle at Eregion."

Thordir smiled and opened it to discover elegant silver elven armor, "I thank you for this wonderful gift."

They set their gifts aside enjoying the party. Luriel and Thordir joined the dancing, sweeping across the dance floor with grace. Beorn went to sit with Arieal. The party lasted well into the night when at last the attendants and newlyweds disappeared off to bed. Thordir had a huge smile on his face as he led Luriel through the halls to their room.

"Someone is eager for sleep," she chuckled.

"Yes, but I am more eager to sleep with you," he said in a strange but charming tone. She chuckled, and reached up and kissed him softly.

"Perhaps you can help ease my mind." She replied as they disappeared into the room, the door closing softly. Their bond grew tenfold that night, and Luriel almost forgot all her struggles.


	15. Chapter 15: The Seed

The battles raged on, they had not heard from any of the elves for a few years. Luriel and Thordir grew closer together, much closer. And that caused something to happen that terrified Luriel.

The sun shone in their room. Luriel lay atop Thordir's bare chest, the blankets tangled around them. He had his arm around her, they both slept in peaceful bliss. Thordir woke up first, he slowly blinked his eyes opened. He looked down at his wife, a tired smile formed on his face as he ran his fingers through her white hair. A sudden sound of a loud knock filled the air, startling Luriel awake. She pushed herself up, looking around with tired, wide eyes.

Thordir sat up as well. A second knock on their door caught their attention.

"Princess?" A soft voice came through the door. It was Beorn, "There are elves from the south here to see you," he called.

Luriel jumped up and ran to get dressed, whilst yelling, "I will be there as soon as I can!"

Thordir chuckled, getting up more slowly than Luriel, Beorn had grown unto like a son to them, and they were ok with that.

Thordir was putting on some simple silver robes. Luriel came out of the bathroom in a light green dress with darker green decor. Her hair was pinned up, curling on her shoulders. She was straightening her tiara that Celebrimbor made her, they finally had a message from the south, some elves had come up form the war front and finally arrived two nights ago, and wished to speak to Luriel. Thordir chuckled at her eagerness and extended an arm to her, which she hooked her own to his. Arm in arm, they made their way to the throne room, little Beorn close behind, skipping happily. They reached the throne room and saw two silver-haired elves. Luriel recognized the glow of the female from tales of the first elves. It was Galadriel and her husband Celeborn.

They both turned at the arrival of the two newcomers. They inclined their heads which were reflected by the others.

"We bring news from Eregion, requested to pass on to you from king Oropher, lord Elrond, and Lord Celebrimbor" Celeborn said, his voice sounding young, but full of ancient knowledge.

Luriel inclined her head. Suddenly she heard a female's voice in her head. It was rich and wise, " _You worry for your people... and you feel it is your fault..._ " the voice sounded curious. Luriel looked up and saw Galadriel, staring at her with great intensity. Celeborn paused mid-sentence, seeing to two staring at each other.

Thordir took notice as well, "Luriel, are you well?" he inquired, snapping her out of her stupor.

"Yes, I am fine," she said slowly, turning her attention to Celeborn, "What was the message?"

"Luriel, he already told us, have you not been listening?" Thordir whispered to her.

She blinked a couple times, seeming like she was staring off somewhere in the distance.

The voice spoke in her head again, " _You are carrying something precious...He does not know does he?_ " Luriel's eyes snapped back to Galadriel, who looked from her eyes to her stomach, a small smile on her graceful face. Luriel's eyes widened slightly as she self consciously clasped her hands in front of her, covering her stomach, she projected her thoughts to Galadriel.

" _No, and I will not tell him until this war is over, now please, I am here for a message from King Oropher, if you wish to speak to me about this, we can do so afterward."_

This brought an amused smile to Galadriel's expression, very few spoke to her in such a way. Luriel turned her attention back to Celeborn, now speaking aloud, "I apologize, my mind wandered."

Understanding shone in his eyes as he glanced toward his wife and back, "King Oropher and the others, wished to let you know that in a few days time, half of his army, as well as part of Eregion's and Rivendale's army as well will arrive here to assist you in saving your people, they would have come sooner, however the war had escalated to where they could not spare any soldiers," he repeated with great patience.

Relief glittered in Luriel's eyes, "Excellent we can finally liberate my people," she said, she bowed her head in gratitude, "I must prepare, I thank you for delivering this news to me, I am sure you tire from your journey, I will leave you to rest, come Thordir, and Beorn," she turned to leave when a voice spoke to all of them aloud.

"Luriel, may I have a moment of your time? Alone?" Galadriel's voice inquired. Luriel turned and looked over her shoulder at the she-elf, then at Thordir.

Thordir smiled, "I will leave you two to it," he said as he left, picking Beorn up. Celeborn bowed his head in farewell and followed Thordir. Luriel sighed silently, turning to face Galadriel.

"How long have you known?" Galadriel inquired.

Luriel looked to the side, "About six months," she replied.

Galadriel appeared shocked slightly, "How is that possible?"

Luriel looked down to her stomach, and only those who knew what they were looking for would see the small bump that had grown there, "I used my powers to slow the growth of the child nearly to a complete halt, I refuse to bring a child into a war filled world, if this war never ends, then I have spared an innocent child from this world of strife." She looked back at Galadriel.

Galadriel's eyes seemed to process the information carefully, understanding in her eyes, "I understand the fear of a mother for her children, I too feel that for my own children, I wish you well in your endeavors," she said with a slow bow of her head before moving off, following the direction her husband had gone. Luriel stood in the throne room alone. She turned and began walking through the halls.

"Luriel!" a young voice called one that brought a smile to her face. A small elven toddler came running up to her. She crouched with her arms outstretched. She scooped up the golden-haired Elfling. He had big blue eyes and wore a small leaf green tunic.

"Legolas," she chuckled as he wrapped his little arms around her neck, "What are you doing wandering the halls alone?" she inquired.

He leaned back to look her in the face, "I am hiding from Nana(Mom) and Ada! Hurry I must hide!" he wiggled out of her arms and hid behind her, just as Thranduil came around the corner, followed closely by Arieal.

They both seemed worn out, little Legolas has tired them, but they loved him very much.

Thranduil saw Luriel and walked up to her, "Ah Luriel, have you seen Legolas? It is nearing time for him to sleep," He asked, stifling a yawn himself.

Luriel chuckled, "I have seen him, but he told me he is hiding," she answered, subtly jerking her head motioning behind her. A muffled giggle came from her shadow. Thranduil smiled as he snuck around her, scooping up a surprised Legolas, who giggled with surprise and delight.

Arieal smiled, "Come ion, it is time to rest your eyes," she said, her voice lined with exhaustion.

Legolas, blissfully ignorant of that managed to wiggle out of his father's arms and began to run down the hallway, "You have to catch me first Nana!"

Thranduil pinched his nose and sighed in frustration, Arieal sharing his frustration. Luriel chuckled softly, "You go and rest, I will catch Legolas, and get him to sleep,"

Gratitude shown in her friend's eyes, "Thank you," Thranduil murmured tiredly walking towards their room, followed by Arieal who paused and looked back.

"You would make a wonderful mother, perhaps one day," she said before leaving.

Luriel turned to were Legolas ran off to. She transformed into a dog and chased after the little Elfling, barking with joy as she caught up to him. He was hiding on the throne under his father's robe, he peeked out and saw Luriel running up and hid with a fit of giggles. When he looked out next he met the face of his aunt, smiling as she snatched him out from under the robes. He giggled, "Aw, Luriel!"

"Come now little one, it is time to sleep,"

"But I'm not tired..." He said fighting off a yawn, he laid his head on her shoulder, his eyes growing heavy. She gently rubbed his back as she made her way to his room. Laying him down gently, tucking the blanket around him. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before leaving, closing the door silently.


	16. Chapter 16: Suffering Anew

It was a week later, and Luriel and Thordir led the combined armies of elves to the fortress that they had named Dol Guldur. Luriel wore her silver and golden armor and a deep red cloak, her new sword in her hand, she rode a female elk, a common steed of the woodland royalty. Thordir rode a majestic male elk next to her, wearing the silver armor given to him, his elaborate sword in hand. The fortress loomed in the distance. They soon came to it, the army set up, archers had their bows ready. Luriel walked a little ahead of the group, she used her sword free hand and signaled for the archers to aim. Orcs began to gather on the wall, guarding the single bridge to the main areas of the fortress. She signaled again for the archers to wait. Suddenly it was like the floodgates of hell broke loose, as orcs poured out of the fortress, hundreds of them. Luriel waved her hand downwards, and a couple hundred arrows flew into the dark mass. She signaled again and another volley of arrows was loosed. Killing many orcs. She made a different signal and swords were drawn and shields raised. Luriel raised her sword pointing onwards, "FORWARD!" she ordered, nudging her elk forward, Thordir close behind, the army funneling forward. Luriel carved her way through the orcs in her way, seeing them falling either dead or to their death. She was halfway across the bridge when an arrow lodged into the side of the elk, causing it to cry in pain, but it kept running, managing to make it to the fortress before it was hit again, throwing Luriel off, but she flipped, skidding to a stop on her feet.

"Luriel!" Thordir called, but hordes of orcs got between them. She snarled and began fighting, it was almost like a dance, she fought with such grace. The elves poured in around her, everyone fighting their way to her people, which were located in the lowest levels. She discovered that on one of her scouting trips. She fought, the battle turning bloody, bodies pulling up. It was slaughter as more and more orcs crawled from the pits below, their beasts running and mauling any elf in their way. She had been hit a few times by the swords of her enemies, but it did not slow her one bit.

After hours of battle, she felt fatigue pull at her muscles. She looked around and saw much of their army killed, but the orcs kept coming, she had underestimated the enemy. She had made another mistake that had caused more pain to others. A flash of fur caught her eye and she saw one of the caragors charged past her, it was heading towards Thordir, who had been knocked off his elk, which was running around trampling orcs. She saw he was injured, even from this distance, he had a gash on his side, and his leg, but he fought on, his face nothing but determination, piles of dead orcs around him. He was unaware of the beast with an archer on it approaching him. Her eyes widened in panic as she fought her way towards him, carving her way through. The archer had just notched an arrow, aiming at the Elven Prince.

"No!" she cried, as she transformed into her giant wolf form and ran her way towards them. Time slowed as she lunged at the beast just as the archer began to loose the arrow. She knocked him to the side as the arrow flew. She snapped the orc's neck in one swift motion before wrestling the beast. It sunk its teeth into her upper front limb, snapping it. She howled in pain and closed her powerful jaws around its throat. It slowly suffocated. She released its corpse and looked to Thordir, her eyes widened when she saw him clutching his chest, the arrow had hit him just as he turned at the sound of Luriel's snarl when she had lunged. It was embedded in the lower right side of his chest, just missing his heart. It had pierced where his armor was weakest. His face, which was already pale, was now ghost white. She transformed back to her armored form, running to him as fast as she could. He began to sway, she managed to get there and catch him as he fell, using her uninjured arm.

"Hold on Thordir, I'm here, I'm here," she comforted. He was gasping for breath, his head laying on her shoulder, he was looking up at her with wide eyes, "We need to get that out of you... We need to... we need to retreat we cannot win this battle," she looked around in desperation, searching for a captain. She managed to see one down the way, reaching out with her mind she gave him the order. The captain looked her way and nodded, pulling out a battle horn, blowing it three times, a signal for retreat. As the elves began to regroup and retreat, she turned to where the elk was fighting and reached out with her mind to it, calling it over. It kicked an orc out of the way before trotting over. It knelt down so they could mount him better.

"Thordir," she said looking down, his eyes had begun to close, but opened at the sound of her voice, "I will need your help to get on the elk,"

He swallowed painfully and nodded, blood began dripping from the corner of his mouth. She feared the arrow had pierced his lung, helping him to sit up, they managed to maneuver so he was slouched on the elk. She climbed on behind him. The elk stood and at her command walked around a bit. She was ensuring every living elf made it out whilst protecting Thordir with her own armored body. Once every elf was safely away, did she urge the elk out of the fortress. The orcs tried to stop her, archers taking aim and raining arrows upon them, several lodging themselves in her back, her armor saved her more grievous injury but the arrows still caused her to scream in pain, but she urged the elk onward, Thordir limp against her body, weak from blood loss, his breathing heavily laboured. The elves disappeared into the forest around the fortress, ordered to return to Greenwood. She paused, stopping the elk at the edge of the forest. Despite her pain, she looked back, swearing that she will return, and save her people, right now she had to save her love.


	17. Chapter 17: True Loss

She felt her strength leaving her, as she slowly slipped off of the Elk, Thordir following. She turned so she landed on her side so her wounds were not worsened. She forced herself up, awkwardly crawling over to Thordir. She brushed the matted hair off of his pale sweaty face and wiped the blood off the corner of his thin lips.

"Thordir? Please, awake..." She pleaded softly. She looked to his wounds and grasped the shaft of the arrow, using her powers and what little strength she had to ease his pain as she pulled the arrow out. Thordir gasped, his eyes blinking open, his breaths short and shallow, he coughed up blood. Luriel looked to him, a tired smile appeared on her face, "I thought you had crossed into the undying lands," she whispered her head falling to the ground slowly as she lost the strength to stay up, she managed to whisper one last sentence, "I could not stand the thought of losing you, I could not without telling you... I am with child..." her voice was faint, her words jumbled as her mind clouded over. Thordir's eyes widened in horror, realizing the danger Luriel had put herself in. He managed to sit up, wincing heavily,. scooting to lean against a tree. He managed to pull Luriel towards him, moving her head from the hard ground to his leg, trying to provide her with some comfort. Every breath brought excruciating pain, he knew the arrow had pierced a lung, he had limited time, but he would not go down without making sure his wife, and now his future child were safe. His gaze found the elk, he weakly called it over, " _Mellon... please, go... Get help..._ " he whispered in elvish.

The elk snorted, almost as if saying he would, it walked forward and nudged Thordir's face gently, trying to comfort him before bounding, hopefully, towards help. The army was scattered, so they had easily separated from them. Thordir rested his head against the tree, which sang comforting songs to the injured elf, he closed his eyes and listened, waiting for help to arrive.

He felt a hand gently touch his face, and heard his voice called but sounded like it was from the other end of a long tunnel. He tried to open his eyes, the effort extremely taxing. Through a blur, he saw the face of his older brother before his eyes closed again for a long moment, the sound slowly became clearer.

He heard his brother giving orders in elvish, " _Get the healers, make haste_!"

" _Yes my prince,_ " came the response.

" _Thordir, can you hear me?_ " Thranduil called, moving his hands to his brother's shoulders, shaking him gently, this caused a cry of pain to escape the injured elf. Thranduil stopped immediately.

Thordir managed to open his eyes again, keeping them open, Thranduil took a deep breath of relief, " _Come we must get you and Luriel help_ ," he made to stand to make way for the other elves who would move them, but Thordir grabbed his arm with surprising strength stopping him.

" _Don't...go.._." he choked out, his voice sounding slightly garbled from blood " _Please..._ "

" _I will be here, but I must move so the healers can help you._ "

Thordir shook his head, swallowing painfully, coughing weakly, " _Don't... It is ... too late for me... Save Luriel... please..._ " he pleaded, he felt the darkness pulling at his mind again, he fought the call from the undying lands for a little longer.

" _No muindor(brother), we can save you both,_ " Thranduil's voice grew saddened, but was full of desperation.

Thordir managed a weak smile, " _No... I hear the call of the ... Undying lands... But I have time... to ask something of you..._ "

Thranduil's face was shadowed by growing sorrow, " _Anything..._ "

" _Protect... Luriel...She bears my child...keep her and the child...safe...as you can..._ " he let go of Thranduil's arm and moved it to his face.

Thranduil put his hand over his brother's, a single tear escaping his ice blue eyes, " _I promise..._ "

Thordir visibly relaxed, peace covering his eyes as his hand slowly slipped from Thranduil's. Hitting the forest floor, his eyes closed as his mind was consumed in darkness. Thranduil bowed his head and stood, moving out of the way so the healers could help Luriel and try and help Thordir.


	18. Chapter 18: Revenge Gone Wrong

Luriel stirred, the first thing she noticed was the inferno of pain in her back. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing Thranduil sleeping in a chair next to her. It was then that she realized that they had made it, she looked around trying to find Thordir, her relief faded as she did not see him anywhere in the healer's room. She tried to sit up, but fell back with a cry of pain that startled Thranduil awake. He looked up to see Luriel awake, he gave a tired smile and opened his mouth to speak, but Luriel spoke first, "Where is Thordir?" she asked, her voice cracked.

Thranduil looked away, it was then that she realized he had been crying, "He... He didn't make it did he?" she asked reading all the signs. Thranduil looked at her and shook his head slowly and sorrowfully. She felt as if her heart had stopped, tears swam in her eyes but she found sleep taking her mind as she had spent what little energy she had, leaving Thranduil in grief alone once again.

It took a couple weeks before she even had the strength to stand, she had needed help to attend Thordir's funeral. She had refused to speak to anyone, even little Beorn who had aged to appear nearly 15 years old, her healing having made him age faster while giving him prolonged life. The healers helped her back to her room, laying her back in her bed. They changed her bandages and gave her herbal tea before leaving her to rest.

Arieal knocked on the door before entering. She walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, her face one of sympathy, "Luriel...?" she whispered. Luriel turned on her side, facing away from Arieal. Arieal sighed placing her hand on Luriel's leg, "I am here if you ever need to talk, but I came to tell you Thranduil would like to speak to you," she said before standing and leaving. Thranduil entered soon after, he pulled up a chair to her bed and sat in silence, allowing Luriel her peace before speaking, "I share your grief Luriel..." He whispered solemnly. This caused Luriel to painfully turn onto her back and look to Thranduil.

"Our grief is of the same person, not the same grief." She said quietly, her face void of emotion, her eyes red from crying.

Thranduil normally would have argued, but he had not the heart to argue with his heart broken friend who had become like unto a sister.

She continued, "The grief I feel is one I pray you never have to experience," and with that, she turned away once more. Thranduil stood slowly.

"We may not share the same type of grief, but we both lost something dear to us, so know you are not alone, and I know you wish revenge upon those who caused you this pain, I to desire that, but it is not wise. Most of the army was slaughtered, we have not the soldiers to do so, so please, focus on healing and rest," and with that, he left her alone.

She hid in her room ever since, refusing to leave. She barely ate, barely slept, she sat alone, staring out into the forest, a spark of anger growing within her, her only thought... Revenge. Thranduil knew she wanted revenge, but he could not let her leave, knowing she would march into certain death if she did, so he had guards posted outside her door, hoping that would stop her.

It took a whole month before she could use her full powers, she waited till night before becoming a small mouse and slipping out the window, sneaking past the guards, heading towards the fortress, the spark now a fire within her, she transformed into her wolf form once she was out of sight of the kingdom, running full speed. She transformed into her elven appearance, wearing a deep flowing red dress, the wind blowing it, her eyes glowed white with hot anger. Her hands glowed white as she shot a beam of light at the fortress, destroying one of the walls. The orcs reacted as she knew they would, swarming out and surrounding her, this time though she was prepared, rage driving her power beyond what she normally had. She moved her hands together, not quite touching, a ball of fire forming in between them, growing in size. She raised one hand above her head with the ball of flame before slamming it into the ground, sending a wave of inferno that engulfed all orcs around her. Their cries of pain music to her ears as she moved forward into the fortress, killing any orc who dare came near her. She paused when she heard a high pitched screech, so high it made her wince, and cover her ears. Harsh voices echoed around her as hooded ghostly figures appeared around her, exactly nine of them. She lowered her hands, one had the sword she had been gifted, the other glowed with light. The one closest to her spoke the clearest.

"Our master knew... You would return, and this time we are prepared..." He hissed out, suddenly signaling the other eight forward, swords drawn. Luriel dodged each strike with careful grace. Striking back when the opportunity showed itself, she sensed dark magic from their swords and did everything she could to avoid being struck. Whenever she struck one of the ghostly figures, they would disappear and appear elsewhere, this battle raged on for almost twenty minutes before a familiar voice broke through the battle noise.

"Luriel!"

She froze, her head snapping towards the voice, she nearly dropped her sword. It was her mother, the ninth figure that had spoken to her held her by her hair. Her mother looked weak and beaten, dried blood covered her as well as slightly fresh blood. The moment's distraction was all that was needed. Her legs were swept out from under her, and a sword pointed at her neck stopping her from getting up. Her sword was kicked out of her hand.

The leader laughed, "You have fallen to the Nazgul witch!" he spat, pulling up her mother so she was on her feet, a sword appearing in his hand.

"NOOOO!" Luriel cried attempting to get up, but she froze as the sword was pressed against her neck, "Leave my mother alone you monster!"

The Nazgul laughed maliciously.

Her mother managed to speak again, "Luriel, run! Run and don't look back! There is nothing for you here! Everyone is gone! It's not your fault, live for your people! Please!" she cried out quickly.

The Nazgul raised her so their faces were inches apart, "The witch is going nowhere! And neither are you!" he ran her through with his sword, "We only needed you to get the witch... you have no use to us now..." he tossed her to the side were she fell gasping in pain.

"NOOOOOOO!" Luriel cried out, a huge explosion of light that shot all the Nazgul away exploded for her.

She jumped up, running with inhuman speed, jumping up and climbing the tower to where her mother was. She slid to her knees next to her mother. She carefully picked her up, "Hold on mama, hold on," she whispered soothingly, she tried to stop the bleeding. She was about to heal her when the lead Nazgul appeared before them, suddenly lunging forward, grabbing Luriel by her neck, yanking her away from her mother, and pinning her down.

"You will not save her, just as you will not save your people..." He snarled.

She growled and shot a beam of light at his face, causing him to stumble backward, temporarily blinded. She got up and ran to her mother, standing protectively in between Thalia and the Nazgul, her mother's breathing weakened each second. Luriel tried to heal her, but she felt her life fading.

Ignoring the Nazgul, she knelt next to Thalia, brushing the hair off of her face.

"Luriel..." she choked out, reaching up and placing her hand on her daughter's cheek, "Save yourself... My time has come, you have more to live for, I... love you, my child..." She went limp, the light of life leaving her eyes, leaving them blank.

Tears stung in her eyes as she hugged her mother, before gently setting her down and standing. Laughter came from behind her, causing her hands to clench into fists. She looked to the side and over her shoulder at the wheezing laughing Nazgul. The fire inside her became a raging inferno. A growl rumbled in her throat as fire sparked in her hands. Rage took over her mind and she crouched, curling in a ball, her growl growing into a roar as the fire engulfed her. She slowly grew larger and larger, when the fire faded, a large silver dragon uncurled itself towering over the Nazgul, its lips drawn back in a vicious snarl. It's golden eyes filled with rage. She lunged forward snapping at the Nazgul, but it disappeared just in time. She roared and the other Nazguls appeared. She gave chase. She tried to flap her wings on her back, but she was not accustomed to wings on her back, so they flapped only slightly. She chased them on foot.

She crashed her way through the fortress. Crushing orcs underfoot. She felt the fire in her grow, so much so she needed to release it. She opened her mouth, and a torrent of flames spurred from her mouth, burning anything in its path with dragon fire. She stopped the fire and searched for the Nazgul that had taken her mother from her. He was standing on a bridge leading from the back of the base to the forest around the fortress. She leaped from the top of the base she had climbed on, to the bridge. She crashed onto it, one of her legs slipped off the bridge, she nearly fell off but managed to climb back up. She snarled and towered over the lead Nazgul, who was standing rather calmly. She opened her jaws and let loose a torrent of fire. She did not see the Nazgul disappear at the last second. She kept the fire going until she felt the ground below her begin to give way. She closed her mouth and looked down seeing the bridge crumble beneath her. She gave a screech of surprise as she fell into the cliff around the fortress, part of the buildings following her. She flapped her wings out of sync, she hit the ground with a huge crash, the rubble partially burying her, and hitting her in the head. She laid severely stunned, she blinked her eyes, and slowly pushed herself up, rubble falling off her. Her limbs were shaking as she fought to stay awake. She slowly transformed back to her elven appearance, swaying dangerously. She fell forward, collapsing to the ground. She opened her eyes and saw through a blur, the nine Nazgul appear around her, the leader walked forward, two curved things in his hand, "I am now the king over you witch... They will know me as the Witch King!" he hissed out as he knelt down, she felt something snap around her neck before unconsciousness took her mind away.


	19. Chapter 19: Lost Mind

An elven guard ran into the throne room, where Thranduil was sitting, reviewing the reports from the battlefront down south, he lowered the report and looked down at the guard.

He bowed before his prince, "Lady Luriel is missing!"

Thranduil immediately stood and quickly descended the throne, passing the guard and quickly making his way to her room. He barged in seeing the room empty, there was no sign of her anywhere. He had no time to think about it as he heard the battle horns of the army's of Greenwood, he turned and walked out of the room and made his way to meet his father upon his return, and to tell him what has occurred while he was gone.

"So now Liriel has gone to seek revenge alone..." Oropher said, rubbing his face in exhaustion, and grief, now in his extravagant room, sitting on his bed, his armor tossed unceremoniously on a corner of his room. Thranduil stood before him, having just finished telling of the past events "Yes, and I fear she has either perished or was captured."

Oropher nodded slowly, "And you feel we must rescue her," he said looking up, his eyes full of sorrow at the loss of his younger son, and torn with the desire to save Luriel, "I must let our soldiers rest and recover before I can even consider sending a rescue, we will rescue her if she still lives, but we march to Dagorlad soon to face Sauron with the race of men, we defeat Sauron, then we can mount a rescue, now go, I must rest," he ordered standing and moving to look out the window.

Thranduil opened his mouth to argue, but bowed, "Of course adar, rest well," and with that, he left. He was pacing in the garden when he suddenly felt something grab his leg. He smiled as he looked down to meet the eyes of Legolas.

"Ion," he said, running his hand atop his son's head.

"Ada, I am worried about Luriel, what is wrong with her? Beorn said she is sad because Thordir went away," Legolas asked.

Thranduil looked up into the distance and sighed, "Come," he said walking over to a bench and sitting. He picked Legolas up and set him on his lap, "Yes, she is sad because Thordir has gone elsewhere," Thranduil said softly.

"But why?" Legolas seemed confused, "I thought Thordir loved Luriel very much."

"Of course he did iôn," Thranduil said pulling him into a hug, "But the call from the undying lands brought him home."

"Oh, I hope we get to see him again, Luriel would love to see him the most," Legolas said returning his father's embrace.

Thranduil lowered his arms, sliding Legolas off of his lap, "Now go find Beorn," he said.

"Okay Ada," Legolas said before running off.

Thranduil watched him go with a sigh. Arieal walked out into the garden, knowing this is where Thranduil would be. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him gently.

"Do not blame yourself, she would have gone eventually, and there was no stopping her." She said comfortingly.

He turned in her arms, facing her, he wrapped his arms around her, "I know, I simply feel I could have done more."

Arieal's face became one of sympathy as she moved her hands to his face, pulling him down, kissing him on the lips. They stood there like that for a while before he moved away, a smile on his face.

"You always know how to brighten my day," he said as the began to walk, hand in hand through the garden.

A roar shook the air around them. Thranduil looked up, his eyes narrowed. A large shadow flew above them, heading to the main palace. There was a large crashing sound and another ground shaking roar, followed closely by a scream.

Thranduil and Arieal looked towards each other both recognizing the scream.

"Legolas!" Arieal cried running at inhuman speed toward the scream. Thranduil followed soon after.

In the main halls, a large dragon had crashed its way into the throne room and was making its way down a large hall, where a terrified Legolas and Beorn were. The dragon was a deep grey, almost like a shadow had been cast over it, its eyes were almost completely black, only it's pupils were white. Black flames spurted from its eyes. It snarled as it moved forward, a white collar was around the upper part of its long neck. It was sent here to capture the last of the Skin Changers, the young elf was a bonus. They made to run away into another hallway, but a small ball of fire stopped them. They suddenly ran at the dragon, catching it off guard. It tried to catch the two with its front paws, but they managed to dodge, making it between its legs, running to the throne room. The dragon struggled to get out of the hallway, it had to back up awkwardly before turning around, only to come face to face with dozens of guards, bows, and swords drawn. The dragon disposed of them with ease, their weapons shattering uselessly off its scales. It used it's long body and tail to separate the children off from the others. It reached forward with its paw, unaware of the female elf charging forward. Arieal jumped over the dragon's tail, and jumped forward, pushing Legolas out of the way just as the dragon scooped up Beorn, and now instead of Legolas, it had Arieal.

"No!" Thranduil called, seeing that happen, the dragon turned and flapped its wings a few times to get it off the ground, and flew out of the hole it had made.

Arieal cried out as she was taken away, "Thranduil!"

"Arieal! NOOO!" He called as he ran out of the palace, he gave a single long whistle and out of the forest came the same elk that Thordir had ridden into battle. He hoped on it and urged the elk to follow the dragon, who was very quickly fading from view, but he could still hear the flap of the beast's wings, but it was quickly fading. He urged the elk faster, weaving around trees. He would find her, and he would not give up. He followed the dragon to a completely new fortress that sat between two large cliffs. The dragon landed behind it and out of sight, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he recognized something of that beast, he knew he could not take on a whole fortress alone, he turned the elk towards home, he would help his father fight Sauron's forces but first he would come back here with the entirety of the army and kill that beast that stole his wife and any other creatures that dare stand in his way.


	20. Chapter 20: Attempted Rescue

Luriel landed before a great dark tower. A large armored figure that had caused all this pain and strife, Sauron, was awaiting her arrivial. His hand outstretched, a golden ring glowing on his finger. Her collar was also glowing.

"Transform," he gave a single command.

She did as he told her, and changed back to her elven appearance. He to changed to his fair elven form. He slowly walked up to Luriel whose eyes were still black with white pupils and black flames. He slowly reached out a hand to her still slowly bleeding wound on her side, he looked to her face, his face though emotionless, his eyes bore a strange intensity. His eyes slowly traced down her body, his eyes widening, a sinister smile forming on his face.

"Well well well," he said slowly, "You have something rather precious there..."

He moved his now bloodied hand from her wound to her face, his ring glowing.

Luriel's eyes went back to their normal golden green color, but she could not move. If looks could kill, Sauron would have burned to ashes then and there.

"You have grown more useful to me then when you first fell into my grasp, I sense the child in you and know it will share the same powers as you, and I will use that, it will become a lieutenant, leading my armies, untouched by your light..."

Luriel's eyes widened in fear, but she could not say anything.

His amber eyes looked to her wounds, "But you cannot go into battle, and risk the life of the child," he looked up meeting her eyes, and smiled maliciously, "I told you I would make you suffer for your insolence, how can I do that if you lose your life?" he looked back to a group if orcs behind him, " ** _Take her to the tower, I will be up to heal her shortly,_** " he ordered in black speech, he turned back to her, speaking in common tongue, "I will provide you company before long, I do hope you enjoy your stay..." he watched as she was dragged off by the hideous orcs before transforming into his armored form, walking off, preparing for the end of Eregion.

Sauron did heal her as he said he would, before leaving her in a small cage. She sat, leaning against the bars, she was still in pain, he had only healed her enough so it was not fatal, but left enough to cause much discomfort. She spent the majority of her energy into slowing her child's development, hoping that she would prolong enough that Sauron would be defeated and her child would be safe. She spent most of her time sleeping to try and replenish what little energy she could. The food brought to her was tasteless and bland, but she ate it anyway, hunger always gnawing at her insides. She lost track of time, rarely allowed out of the cage except to relieve herself. Sauron never came up into the tower, her only company were the foul-smelling orcs.

She pulled up her knees as far as they could due to her growing stomach and folded her arms on her knees. She laid her head on her arms. She had long ago ran out of tears to shed, now drained of emotion. She held onto the sliver of hope that all will be well, she would not let that hope go. She feared death, but not in the sense most creatures do. She feared never seeing her dear Thordir again, not knowing if where she would go after death would be to his waiting arms, or somewhere far worse. Her gloomy thoughts were interrupted by the squeak of the door to her dismal room. She slowly raised her head to see three unconscious elves being dragged into the room by orcs. The first was a fair looking elven woman, the next a young Elfling, the third caused her eyes to widen slightly. It was Celebrimbor, leader of Eregion, he was bloody and bruised, still adorning his silver and blue armor. The first two were chained on the opposite wall of Luriel, whilst Celebrimbor was chained right next to her cage. The orcs scurried out of the room just as Sauron himself entered. His armored form melted into his fair elven form, his eyes on Luriel, a wicked triumphant smirk on his face.

"I told you I would provide company for you, and I am a being of my word," he said slowly as his eyes fell upon the new prisoners.

Luriel stood slowly, anger etched into every fiber, "You are a spineless monster who would betray any at the slightest turn, you have no place to say such lies!" she spat, her voice rough from lack of use. Sauron's smirk disappeared as he suddenly raised his hand adorning the golden ring. It glowed, as did Luriel's collar. She gasped as a deep burning sensation spread from her throat, her hands desperately trying to remove the collar, though to no avail.

"I suggest you watch your tongue witch, you have no power here," he said so quietly and dangerously it made her blood go cold. He lowered his hand, the glow fading, as did the collar. Luriel fell to her hands and knees gasping, "You are fortunate I cannot punish you fully..." he looked down at Celebrimbor, a sinister smile formed upon his face, "Perhaps I can find other means to punish your insolence..." without further explanation he turned and quickly exited the tower. Luriel slowly raised her head, she looked from the now closed door, then to Celebrimbor, fearing what she had done.

The punishment was her having to watch as Sauron brutally tortured Celebrimbor and his family. Sauron made sure she could not look away, forcing her to endure the scene before her. It lasted what felt like forever before Sauron finally left. Celebrimbor had revived the brunt of the torture, his wife and child wept, holding onto each other, as that was all they could do. Luriel, riddled with guilt, reached deep down within her to summon forth her reserved power and reached out with her hand. Blue lights began to slowly spiral down her arm and towards the two. Once the light reached them, it slowly absorbed itself within them, bringing a peaceful sleep to their mind. She then turned to Celebrimbor, who was still bleeding heavily from his wounds, he hung unconscious. She moved to the edge of her cage and reached out as far as she could, her fingers just brushing his hand. Instead of a blue light, it was a warm orange light, transferring from her hand to his, spreading throughout his body, bringing much-needed relief and healing. She could not do as much as she wanted but did as much as she could. He stirred a little, feeling the soft warmth spreading from his hand to his wounds. He slowly looked up and saw Luriel, who had closed her eyes in concentration, her face paling as she strained herself when the light faded, Luriel fell back, leaning on the bars of the cage, slowly sliding down to a sitting position, her breathing labored.

"Why?" came a soft whisper, Luriel opened her eyes and saw Celebrimbor's deep blue eyes filled with confusion, "Why waste your strength on me?"

"Because you are in a worse predicament then I," She replied simply.

At this, his eyebrow raised slightly, but he did not push it, he turned to look at his family, seeing them huddled in a limp pile, his eyes widened as he called out in elvish to them.

Luriel stopped him, "They are fine, I could not heal them as I did you from such a great distance so I eased their burden and put them in a peaceful sleep," she said soothingly.

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you..."

"There is no need to thank me, now rest, I doubt this peace will last long, he will return."

Celebrimbor scoffed, "How can I rest, my mind is tormented and will not allow rest."

Luriel leaned forward, "Then allow me to give you peace, I will ease your family's pain until death or freedom claim them, I will ease your pain as I can, now please rest," she said standing up, reaching out once again, touching his hand, he almost jerked away, but the blue light had already fallen upon him, forcing his mind into a peace filled sleep.

Luriel sat back down, allowing the silence to fill the room, she kept careful watch over her ally, determined to rob Sauron of the satisfaction of hurting him as much as she could. It also helped ease the guilt and gave her purpose anew.


	21. Chapter 21: Celebrimbor

Sauron came regularly to personally administer torture, Luriel kept her promise and eased the pain as much as she could, it taxed upon her greatly but her determination pushed her through it. She sensed the inevitable when she saw the anger in Sauron's eyes when he came one final time. This time, he showed no mercy, anger pushed him on, causing the death of the wife and Elfling. Celebrimbor cried in anguish, unaware that Luriel had taken the pain away from them so they passed peacefully. Sauron slowly turned to Celebrimbor who sobbed heavily, drowning in grief. Sauron approached Celebrimbor and slowly and deliberately beat him to death. Luriel had to watch in horror as his body was dragged from the room, the other two were left behind. Luriel fell to her knees, new tears watered her eyes. A little bit of her hope shattered away, replaced with doubt. She was again alone in the darkness.

Days melted away, she almost did not hear the sounds of battle outside the tower. She painfully sat up slowly, listening very carefully. She used all her remaining strength to search outwards with her mind, trying to investigate the sounds, she found the minds of men and elves alike fighting orcs. She retreated back to her own mind to reserve power. The battle lasted what felt like forever when a sudden explosion filled the air, the burning of her collar lessened and then stopped completely. She felt some of her strength return, enough to reach out with her mind again. Joy filled her as she sensed Sauron was gone, two lone figures heading towards Mount Doom caught her attention she reached further and saw one was an elf and one was a man. Her heart came alive once again when she recognized the elf, it was Elrond. She tried to speak to him, but could only touch the outer layer of his consciousness, he was too concentrated at whatever task he had at hand. She felt her strength quickly draining, she followed them up the mountain, they finally stopped, the man a little behind. Suddenly the man disappeared. She saw her opportunity and pressed further to Elrond's mind.

" _Elrond..._ " he heard as if the voice came from a distance, it was growing louder, " _Elrond..._ "

He recognized the voice, " _Luriel? Luriel is that you!_ " he thought back to her.

" _Yes, I am held prisoner in the tallest tower, I ask, no plead for your aid, my strength is waning... hurry..._ " her voice faded from his mind. She leaned back against the bars, the wave of strength gone, she fought to stay awake, time blurred by, feeling like an eternity before she heard the squeals of dying orcs. She managed to open her eyes part way.

"Luriel!" Elrond exclaimed running over, he immediately knelt beside the cage, he saw the lock on it, his grip on his sword tightened. Standing he raised his sword and swung downwards. The lock held strong Elrond turned to the elven soldiers, " _Go and get something to break this lock!_ " he ordered in elvish. He knelt next to the cage, reaching in he placed a hand on her shoulder. She slowly raised her own hand grabbing his. He moved his grip from her shoulder to her hand. She moved her head, to where she was resting on his hand, seeking as much comfort as she could. Elrond's gaze traveled over Luriel, his eyes widened when he realized she was with child and was fairly far along. Several minutes later, the elves returned with a large ax. The tallest of the guard walked forward swinging the ax downwards holding it with both hands. He did it twice more and finally, the lock gave way. Elrond stood, sliding his hand from hers, he moved quickly and pulled the door opened. He carefully scooped Luriel up in his arms. She sighed in relief, she was finally free. 

**There is a one** **shot I** **have written of something that occurred** **whilst she was imprisoned** **if you want** **to read** **it! it will be posted after this story.**


	22. Chapter 22: Regret

She fought to stay awake as Elrond carried her through the battlefield. She saw death all around her, but her relief was too grand to deflate now. Though worry grew as she searched for the familiar silver hair of Thranduil or Oropher. She looked up at Elrond.

"Elrond, where is Thranduil? Is he... is he alive?" she asked hesitantly.

Elrond looked down, slight surprise in his expression, "Why do you ask?"

"I must apologize to him, I caused him great pain," she said looking away.

"Last I saw him, he was next to his father charging into battle, I will send word to find him," he said. They had made it to where the healers were. They had no room to help her, but she insisted that she could sit on the floor and await her turn.

"There are many more with more grievous wounds then I, I do not need the comfort of a bed, I will remain here on the floor and await my turn." she insisted to an argumentative Elrond.

"Then at least let me tend to your immediate wounds." He insisted kneeling before her.

"Very well," she conceded. He stood and retrieved the necessary tools before removing her ruined bloody cloths. With quick expert movements, he stitched up her side and back, properly tending to the old wound that never properly closed. He quickly bandaged her torso before fetching a simple robe, helping her put it on. A young elf healer walked up to Elrond and whispered something elvish in his ear. His face became stern as he turned and quietly replied in kind. The healer bowed his head and retreated.

"I will return shortly," he told Luriel before exiting the tent. She heard a hushed conversation in elvish just outside the tent. Her hightened sense of hearing recognized the elf Elrond spoke to. It was Thranduil.

She understood what they were saying.

" _She asks for you, and yet you refuse to see her?_ " Elrond almost hissed in anger.

" _You know not what she has done, I wish to have nothing to do with her!_ " Thranduil snapped back.

" _You let your grief cloud your judgment, I heard of your father's demise, but do not let that cause you to do something you will later regret!_ " Elrond said, calming slightly, " _The least you could do is let her know you live, she wishes to apologize to you._ "

She heard Thranduil give a short scoffing laugh, " _Apologize for the death and destruction she caused, no amount of apology would suffice for such tragedies!_ "

" _We both know she had no control over her actions! It was Sauron's doing!_ " Elrond retorted.

" _So she would have us believe! Look what she has done to me! She has taken my wife and my brother! Do not speak to me of her again!_ " Thranduil almost yelled. She heard footsteps storming away. She looked up to see a defeated Elrond slowly enter the tent. He glanced at her before looking away.

"I know what transpired out there Elrond, and I do not blame him for the way he feels." She said surprisingly calm and understanding.

Elrond looked down at her, meeting her green gaze, "We both know the actions you were forced to act where not of your free will," he said.

"Perhaps, but I still had a hand in those events that caused him pain and even permanent injury," she said looking down.

Elrond knelt next to her, "He is riddled with grief, he meant not those words he spoke, you must know this," he said softly.

Luriel looked up at him, "Whether he did or not, I will heal his wounds and leave him in peace as he wishes, but I cannot until I have recovered myself."

"Heal him? His wounds were caused by dragon fire, no magic can heal those wounds," he said.

"I know of one," she said, without further explanation.


	23. Chapter 23: Redemption Begins

It was the next day, she had rested on the floor, refusing to accept a bed. She now had strength enough to stand. She exited the healers' area, searching for only one person. She found Thranduil kneeling before the body of his father. Sorrow ripped at her heart seeing Oropher dead, as she had considered him like a father she never had, but her heart tore, even more, seeing the grief-struck Prince mourning the loss of the last of his family. She walked up behind him, his head was hanging his long golden hair covering his face from view. With a little struggle, she managed to kneel next to him. She noticed his left hand was gloved while his right was not. She slowly reached out and gently grabbed the gloved hand. Thranduil was so lost in his grief did not notice it, but he did feel the cooling relief her touch gave him, but he did not look up. She used her other hand and carefully slid the glove off revealing the burned ruined flesh on his hand that spread up the arm hidden under his armor. She felt guilt fill her as she saw the pain she had caused him. She closed her eyes and her hand holding his began to glow a soft orange light, the light spread up his arm before slowly flowing up her right arm to her left. His wounds slowly faded. Luriel's face contorted in pain as the very same wounds that had adorned his hand now slowly appeared on her own, the fiery pain scorching her nerves. She slouched forward, rocking slightly as she took in more and more of his wound, bringing relief to his arm and most of his torso, she had to stop, the light faded. She was sweating heavily, her now burned and decrepit left hand shook slightly in pain. Gasping softly she looked up at his face, noticing he wore half a mask covering his burns there. Using her uninjured hand she carefully removed it, at this he did wince away but did nothing more. She could not take any more of his wounds, but she could provide relief until she had the strength to do so. She struggled to stand due to the weight of the child she carried but managed to. Her hand glowed a soft green and she gently brushed it on his severely injured face, it slowly appeared to be whole, but it was an illusion, but with the illusion it brought a cooling counter to the wearing burn he felt, neutralizing the pain. She then reached out to his mind and left the knowledge of the spell on the outer rims of his consciousness, so he could maintain the spell himself, she knew he would learn it once he realized the knowledge was there. She held her left arm close to her, pulling the sleeve of the white robe over her injured hand hiding it. She looked back to the corpse of Oropher, she bowed her head in respect and looked at Thranduil, "Farewell..." she whispered before turning to leave, leaving the mask next to him. She returned to the healing area and sat on a chair available to her. Elrond came to her sometime later.

"Where will you go?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him, still hiding her arm but casually enough to not be noticed, "I do not know, perhaps I will return to my mountain home, first I must rescue Beorn from the fortress of Dul Guldur, with Sauron gone their strength will have waned."

At this Elrond shook his head, "In your current state you cannot fight another battle, not with your child so near to coming into this world, and it is not wise for you to be on your own for the very same reason, I invite you to return to Rivendell with me." He offered.

"But I cannot leave Beorn to die!" she countered, having grown extremely fond of the boy, as he was like a son to her.

Elrond moved forward and knelt beside her, resting a hand on her knee.

"I will send a group of soldiers to rescue him, then will you come to Rivendell where I can aid you?" he inquired.

She sighed, nodding, "Very well."

"Excellent, now tell me, what is wrong with your arm?" he pressed standing slowly

Her eyes widened slightly, "What do you mean?"

"Luriel, I can see the pain in your eyes, and you are favoring that arm, tell me what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Elrond" she insisted standing and turning to leave, to try and avoid the question.

Elrond reached out and grabbed her left wrist to stop her, that caused her to cry out in pain. He immediately let go, "Luriel tell me what ails you." he insisted.

She hung her head, knowing he would find out sooner or later, "If I tell you, you must swear not to tell a soul," she whispered.

"Of course, " He said kindly respecting his friend's wish.

She slowly extended out her left arm, he noticed her hand was shaking slightly. She then pulled up the sleeve. Elrond's eyes widened as he examined the severe burn, then understanding dawned on him as he moved in front of her and placed a hand on her right shoulder, "This is what you meant by healing Thranduil isn't it?"

She slowly looked up, "As you said, wounds caused by dragon fire cannot be healed, but it can be transferred to someone else."

She pulled her arm back carefully pulling the sleeve over it again.

Elrond said nothing for a moment knowing what is done is done, "Does he know you have done this?" he asked softly.

"No, he was too grief-stricken to know I was even there, and he does not need to know, he made it very clear he wants nothing to do with me, and I will leave him in peace."

It took a week before the armies began to disperse, Luriel had stayed on the outskirts avoiding being in the way. A Rivendell guard approached her leading a dark brown horse.

"Lord Elrond told us to give you this horse to ride, we leave for Rivendell now." He said stopping before her, she took the reins of the horse with a nod of thanks.

"Where is Lord Elrond?" she asked, the guard pointed to the head of the Rivendell army, she led the horse that way, passing many elves mounting their own horses or finishing last minute packing. She found Elrond putting a saddle on a light brown horse, getting ready to leave. She was able to use her left arm again, able to replicate the healing/illusion spell she had used on Thranduil's face. Though her hand still shook slightly, she had learned to ignore it.

Elrond turned to greet her, "Are you ready to ride?" he asked climbing atop his own steed.

"Yes, I am ready to leave this accursed land." She said as she started mounting her own horse, but found she could not. Her face became one of pure exasperation as she turned to a laughing Elrond. He hopped off his horse and walked over to her, his amused laughter died down, "Come let me help you," he helped her on her horse, before climbing back on his, all the other Rivendell elves mounted their horses, or walked for those who did not have a horse. Luriel looked to the north to see the Greenwood elves heading to their home, she could almost see Thranduil leading them before following Elrond towards Rivendell.


	24. Chapter 24: The Beginning of Life

They arrived at Rivendell with no problem, Luriel did not speak for most of the journey, keeping to herself. She found out along the way that her powers were extremely limited. She could only heal or communicate with her mind, every time she tried to light a fire to warm herself up at night, the collar burned her, draining her strength away, Elrond had noticed but wanted to do some research before he came to any conclusions. As the arrived into Rivendell, they were met by a beautiful blonde she-elf, wearing a sky blue dress with a golden circlet upon her head. Luriel recognized her from her many visits to Rivendell in the past. It was Elrond's wife, Celebrían. She smiled as they approach and embraced Elrond. Luriel stood off to the side allowing the couple to reunite. She saw movement from the corner of her eye, seeing two identical brown haired young elves walking towards Elrond. It was his sons, Elladan and Elrohir. When they reached their parents. They bowed in sync.

"Welcome home Adar," Elladan spoke first.

"We missed you dearly," Elrohir said as the straightened. Elrond smiled and swept them up in the embrace.

"Ada!" a young female's voice called out. Luriel turned to see little Arwen running up into her father's arms. Luriel slowly backed away giving the family peace. She wondered up into a balcony that overlooked the lush city of Rivendell. She looked down at her growing stomach.

"We are finally safe..." she whispered.

It had only been a few weeks days since arriving, Elrond had discovered that part of the ruins on her collar were of elvish making, and managed to dispel the enchantments on it. That allowed her to use her magical abilities, but there were still more ruins that hindered her transformation ability. Elrond searched for what they were day in and day out.

Today she sat in the lively gardens, gazing into the fountain, next to her was Celebrían. They had grown to greatly respect one another over the past years, and so enjoyed one another's company. Beorn had been rescued and was on his way to Rivendell.

Celebrían was painting a beautiful painting of the garden.

Luriel stood slowly, grunting with effort, "I shall retire to the library, and see if Elrond has discovered anything on the ruins carved into this accursed thing," she said, a hand on her back.

Celebrían looked up amusement in her eyes at how her friend stood, "Of course." She said her voice rich and light.

Luriel began exiting the garden when she suddenly stopped, a hand on her stomach her face seemed confused and slightly pained. Celebrían looked up from her painting, "Luriel, what is the matter?"

Luriel looked over her shoulder, "It is nothing, I thought I felt something but it has passed." She took another step but paused again holding her stomach with both hands, a slight groan of pain escaped her. That caused Celebrían to stand, setting her painting aside, and walked up to Luriel and placed a hand on her back.

"Luriel?" she inquired softly.

Luriel fought back another moan.

"I think it is time, let us get you to the healers' hall," she helped support Luriel as they made there way there. Luriel was gasping as waves of pain passed through her stomach, increasing as time passed.

Celebrían stopped a passing elf and spoke in elvish quickly, " _Tell Lord Elrond it is time, go and make haste!_ "

Luriel managed to speak through gasps, "How have you managed this... more than once!" she gasped out as they neared the healers' halls.

Celebrían smiled, "Because the ending was worth all the pain." She said as she passed Luriel to the healers. Shortly after Elrond came sweeping into the room to help.

After many long pain filled hours, screams of pain faded. The silence held its breath before being broken by the sound of a baby's cry. Luriel lay exhausted in a fresh bed, her eyes partially closed. Elrond slowly walked up to her, a small bundle in his arms from which the cries came from, "Congratulations mellon, your daughter is in perfect health," he said as he laid the child in her waiting arms. She looked down at her daughter for the first time. As soon as she was in Luriel's arms. She had little-pointed ears and golden hair like her father. She slowly blinked her eyes open, revealing golden green eyes, a reflection of Luriel's. Luriel smiled, her face one of pure joy.

Celebrían wall as up next to Elrond, who both shared a smile, "What will you name her?" she asked softly.

Luriel, without looking away from her daughter, "Thalia, after my mother."

 **That is the end of this book, I will be starting the next one here soon. The next will be Luriel and her Daughter in the events that occurred during The Hobbit! It is called** _ **The**_ __ _ **Sorceress and the Hobbit**_ **and in some chapters will have a part that is in the one shots, I will label those chapters and some of the chapters in this book will have one shots, I will add to which chapters that are below the story in that specific story. Hope you understood that sentence because** _ **I**_ **got confused ?**


End file.
